do not you dare forget the blood
by MiikaOneeSama
Summary: Dicen por ahí que lo prohibido atrae, pero, lo imposible enamora, una chica de 17 años, un asesino psicópata, es la historia de un amor peligrosamente atrayente! Jeff The Killer!
1. Chapter 1

no te atrevas a olvidar la sangre...

**Holaaaaa, adsadsadsa okya xD mi nombre es.. bueno.. diganme Yoshii xD y vengo a traer una nueva reciente creación de mi mente retorcidamente sado-masoquista xD bueno el fic es de Jeff The Killer :3 (*/u/*) bueno no soy buena escribiendo ._.u , y perdonen los errores de ortografia :D espero y les guste xD..**

**Disclaimer: Los creepypastas (Jeff, Slenderman, Ticci Toby..etc) no me pertenecen :3 , los demas si ;D !**

* * *

><p>Bueno, creo que lo mas educado seria presentarme, me llamo Marylin Jhones y se podría decir que no tengo nada de especial, no hay muchas cosas que odie pero tampoco no hay muchas que me gusten, soy una chica de 17 años y soy la típica niña rara del colegio, me aisló y no hago ni el mínimo esfuerzo por socializar con las demás personas, no salgo con chicos y soy el blanco de muchas burlas pero para mi todos se pueden ir a la mierda, se podría decir que tengo la personalidad de un emo, otaku, gamer, dark... En fin, esta es mi historia, en la que conocí al amor mas sádico y retorcido de mi vida...<p>

/

Me levante, era de día y para colmo ¡LUNES!, me senté a duras penas en la cama y me quede mirando el frió suelo de mi habitación, me reasigne y apoyando mis pies descalzos en el piso comense a caminar hacia la ventana y deslice las cortinas dejando que las luz del sol entrara e iluminara las paredes rojo sangre que conformaban mi cuarto, camine y encendi el estereo con la cancion de Don't You Dare Forget The Sun de Get Scared a todo volumen, comense a cantar mientras me quitaba mi pijama que era un short negro de licra a la mitad de la rodilla y un top rojo, me solte mi coleta y tomando una toalla camine hacia el baño de mi habitacion, abri la regadera y solo sentia como las tibias gotas de agua resbalaban por mi blanca piel y mojaban todo mi cabello rojo, pasaba la esponja por toda mi piel mientras cantaba

Cold white walls keep you from your pad and pen  
>You wanna stab again,<br>I can't believe it's half this hard,  
>You never knew your mind was dark no!<br>I think you're better off looking alone.  
>The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.<br>You can dig so deep for scars.  
>You never knew your mind was dark<br>Come on and breathe with me oh!  
>Breathe with ohhh!<p>

Sali de bañarme y camine hacia mi armario dispuesta a buscar algo que ponerme, la verdad no era mucho de mi interes vestirme perfectamente, solo me puse un pantalon entubado de cuadros negro con un cituron de remaches y cadenas que colgaban de el, una blusa roja razgada de la esparlda y con el logo de guns n' roses en frente, unos converse negros y ya, me vi en el espejo, maquille un poco mis ojos de negro como habitualmente lo hacia, tome mi mochila y baje a desayunar, -_sola de nuevo-_ pense mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, camine hacia la cocina, me servi un plato de cereal y me sente a la mesa a comer, mientras veia la television, en las noticias *-_Se hayan 4 cadaveres de una familia ne las afueras de la ciudad de tenesi, las marcas en los cuerpos son de multiples puñaladas con cuchillo, se informa que esta es la 5 vez que suceden asesinatos de esta forma tan brutal y sanguinaria, el asesino aun no ha sido atrapado, los investigadores siguen investigando su paradero ya que este se va sin dejar rastro alguno-* _Decia la mujer de las noticias yo solo pense -_Tonterias!-_ Termine mi desayuno y sali por la puerta rumbo al colegio...

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? solo es un corto de la historia... ya se que es muy chiquito pero hago mi esfuerzo bueno bye linda noche estrellitas okno x3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Aparicion de Jeff

no te atrevas a olvidar la sangre...

**Hoolaaa! xD perdon si este capitulo esta algo aburrido ya que carezco de inspiracion :( , por suerte mi (BFFA) llego a mi rescate :'D YEII! , eh pensado ponerle lemmon al asunto, pero mas adelante, por ahora con lo poco inspirada que estoy vamonos con el Fic :D !**

**Disclaimer: Los creepypastas NO! me pertenecen, los demas personajes si ;)...**

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en la calle caminando hacia el colegio, caminaba por la acera mientras miraba el cielo con mis ojos negros que poco a poco se inundaban en una enorme tristeza -<em>Tristeza?, Por que?, Vació?- , <em>Pensé, y es que no sabia por que, tal vez era por que solo vivía con mi madre y me ignoraba, discutíamos siempre y yo solo subía las escaleras, entraba a mi cuarto y azotaba la puerta. Seguí mirando el cielo ligeramente gris mientras el viento soplaba suavemente sobre mi rostro y hacia que mi cabello rojo oscuro se moviera, una nostalgia me recorría el caminar por esa calle que conocía desde mi infancia, los árboles verdes, el sol brillando en su punto mas alto y todo era felicidad, y solo me vino a la mente esa canción, con la que tanto recordaba mi pasado, Stay with me de Cradle of Flith, cerré los ojos y comenze a cantar...

You'd better hope and pray  
>That you make it safe<br>Back to your own world  
>You'd better hope and pray<br>That you'll wake one day  
>In your own world<br>Cause when you sleep at night  
>They don't hear your cries<br>In your own world  
>Only time will tell<br>If you can break the spell  
>Back in your own world<p>

A unos pocos minutos ya me hallaba parada frente al instituto, -_Bien! aqui vamos de nuevo!-, _Mustie para mis adentros al ver a varios de los estudiantes que se encontraban fuera del edificio iniciar insultos y burlas, -_Bola de idiotas!-, _Murmure para mi misma y seguí caminando, saque mis audífonos y subí el volumen de la música -_Que todos se vallan a la mierda Mary-_, Pensé, camine por el pasillo y solo podía a ver a las demás chavas viéndome con cara de presumidas, me pare frente a mi casillero, tome lo que necesitaba y me fui a paso indiferente hacia el salón.

/

Estaba en el salón y comenze a buscar algún lugar para sentarme, me quede parada unos instantes y alcance a ver un lugar hasta atrás cerca de la ventana, metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y comenze a caminar entre las butacas hacia mi respectivo lugar, me senté y me recargue en el respaldo de la silla mientras veía la ventana. Entraron al salón tres barbies vivientes, rubias, bronceadas y vestidas para mi lo que parecía ser de prostitutas, examinaron todo el salón y dirigieron su mirada hacia mi, comenzaron a caminar hacia mi lugar y yo solo me hice la que no se dio cuenta, se pararon frente ami y la mas ''_femenina''_ de las tres me dijo ...

-Valla! pero miren que tenemos aquí!, una FRIKI- dijo con voz que solo una creída podría tener, yo solo miraba la ventana, distraída en mi mundo.

-Mira Bri, como se atrevió a ignorarte!- Dijo la que venia vestida completamente de rosa, el solo escuchar su voz me causaba nauseas.

-_Ahora que chingados querrán?!, la gente no puede dejar de molestarme por solo un maldito minuto!- _Pensé ya fastidiada y mirando la cara de aquella rubia postiza.

-Disculpa, puedes mover tu estúpida cara fuera de mi vista?!- Conteste ya enfadada mientras ella hacia cara de sentida.

-Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?! Maldita emo desgraciada! - Decía mientras yo soltaba una enorme carcajada llena de sarcasmo, no me había dado cuenta antes pero todos en el aula nos estaban mirando con ansias de una pelea de golpes entre mujeres, pero, todo el molesto ruido termino, pues la profesora había entrado y demando que todos se sentaran, me acomode en mi silla y seguí viendo el cielo nostálgico por la ventana, me encantaba el toque gris de las nubes y el mover de las hojas de los árboles con el viento, el simple hecho me resultaba hermoso, seguía soñando despierta hasta que una voz me volvió a la realidad...

- Buenos días chavos! mi nombre es Helena Harker! y seré su maestra este semestre! espero y nos llevemos bien!-

Decía la maestra con entusiasmo y esperanza de que así fuera.

-Bueno chavos! Ya que apenas los conozco me gustaría que se presentaran, comencemos por la primera fila!-.

Mi sangre se heló por completo cuando escuche sus palabras, ya que yo estaba en la primera fila en el ultimo lugar, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ya se habían presentado seis de mis ''_compañeros_'' incluyendo a la rubia postiza que me vino a molestar hace un rato, Briana Heinz se llamaba, -_Pero claro!, es mi turno! que carajos digo?!- _Me reclame ami misma.

-Podrías presentarte?, chica del fondo, tú! junto a la ventana- Decía la profesora mientras me señalaba con su dedo.

Me levante con el poco valor que tenia, la verdad odiaba hablar en publico ya que siempre me aislaba y había sido callada con todo el mundo, vi a la maestra con una expresión al parecer feliz, recargue ambas manos en mi escritorio y mirando hacía la ventana con una mirada demasiado indiferente y sarcástica dije...

-Mi nombre?, Marylin, Marylin Jhones, tengo 17 años y no me gusta casi nada en particular- Dije agachando la mirada, espere unos segundo y levante la cabeza viendo a la maestra con una expresión de infinito sarcasmo.

-Wow, pues...Un gusto Marylin, creo que eres un poco diferente y me agrada!- Dijo entusiasta, a lo cual correspondí con una mirada de desprecio, me senté y me recargue bruscamente en el respaldo de la silla cruzando ambos brazos. El día paso ''_NORMAL''_ si es que se podría decir así, hicimos dinámicas ridículas y trabajos sin sentido, escuche la campana y me apresure a ser la primera en salir de ahí, solo quería llegar a mi casa, recostarme, leer un libro o manga y escuchar música.

/

Llegue a casa, el camino me supo a nada ya que camine a el paso mas rápido que podía, abrí la puerta y solté un leve suspiro de alivio al ver que me encontraba en mi hogar.

-MAMÁ! ya llegueee!- Grite, pero no hubo respuesta, -_Perfecto!, no esta, al menos no discutiré con ella hoy- _susurre para mi, subí con pasos pesados las escaleras de madera que hacían un sonido hueco cada vez que mis pies chocaban contra ellas, camine por el pasillo y me pare frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, tome el pomo de la puerta y me dispuse a entrar, ya en mi cuarto arroje mi mochila a un rincón,encendí el computador y en el estéreo puse a todo volumen la canción de Sarcasm de Get scared, me senté frente a mi ordenador y me puse a buscar alguna buena imagen que dibujar.

Era de noche y ya había oscurecido, las estrellas se hacían presentes y la luna brillaba cual diamante en joyería, me levante de mi cama y me dispuse a dejar sobre el escritorio de madera oscura que se encontraba en mi cuarto mi block de dibujo y mi lápiz, me gira hacia la ventana y la abrí, dejando que la suave brisa entrara en mi habitación, cerré las cortinas blancas que adornaban los costados, me gire hacia mi cama y la vi con consuelo, las sabanas negras y los cojines blancos, me parecía simplemente cómoda y como pude me quite toda mi vestimenta quedando en solo sostén y bóxer, ente en las sabanas y trate de dormir.

*** Narradora pov ***

El caminaba por las calles de aquel tranquilo vecindario, buscando la siguiente casa en donde abitarían sus siguientes victimas, s lo observaba las casas con sumo cuidado y lo que llamo su atención fue aquella ventana que se encontraba abierta en una casa color blanco, levanto la mirada y solo se veía como el resplandor de la luna iluminaba su permanente y mal formada sonrisa, aquellos ojos que no tenían posibilidad de cerrarse, su cabello azabache se encontraba solo asomando dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro pálido, casi blanco, sudadera blanca, capucha en la cabeza, pantalones negros, converse negros y cuchillo en mano. Camino con sumo cuidado de no ser visto y frente a aquella casa, subió el árbol que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la ventana, subió gentilmente y titubeo un poco, se acomodo y se dispuso a entrar por la ventana.

***Fin, Narradora pov***

**/**

Sentí un poco de frió, pero me aferre mas a las sabanas, -_!Que carajo!, esta sensación, de ser observada- _Pensé, pues efectivamente me sentía observada, no le di importancia y trate de volver a dormir, pero, esta sensación se tornaba cada vez mas molesta me retire las sabanas y me senté aun en la cama, talle mis ojos aun con sueño, podía sentir como el gélido viento entraba y chocaba con mi piel y sumando la sensación, me daban unos escalofríos terribles, levante lentamente la mirada y por puro instinto voltee hacia la ventana, Y, lo vi, ahí estaba el, parado frente a la ventana, dentro de mi habitación, no pude evitar sentir pánico y en un intento de gritar el se abalanzo contra mi, subió a mi cama y me tapo la boca, los destellos de la luz de la luna me dejaron apreciar sus características, esa sonrisa de psicópata, esos ojos fríos, sin emoción alguna, ese cabello azabache que dejo al descubierto cuando dejo caer su capucha blanca, no me dio miedo, di no curiosidad, aunque, no podía evitar sentirme aterrorizada, solo por el hecho de pensar que podría violarme o matarme, y, mi peor pensamiento se realizaba, el amplio su sonrisa y sacando Su cuchillo lentamente lo coloco en mi cuello presionándolo un poco, comenze a sollozar y solo podía pensar -_No! por favor! no me mates!-_ El solo movió sus labios y con voz grave y rasposa dijo...

-Shhh! Go To sle -..-

No acabo su frase puesto que las cortinas se abrieron y dejaron mas entrar la luz de la hermosa y creciente luna llena, me observo por completo y se quedo con expresión de sorpresa y retiro lentamente su muy grande y afilado cuchillo de mi delgado y frágil cuello, se sentó en la cama y yo comenze a respirar profundamente y exhalar demasiado aliviada, solo vi como el se levanto de la cama y apoyando ambas manos a los costados de la ventana me volteo a ver por ultima vez para luego desaparecer por esta misma dejándome sola en mi cuarto, me levante rápidamente hacia la ventana y alcance a verlo cruzar la calle y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche, -_QUE CARAJO FUE ESO!- _Pensé para mis adentros, solo cerré la ventana y me gire hacia mi cama, camine hacia esta y volví a meterme bajo las sabanas esperando volver a conciliar el sueño, aunque dudaba que pudiese por lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos...

**Y bien? que les pareció? :3 ... bueno, para mi en lo personal me gusto, y le doy gracias a mi amiga que puso su cerebrito tratando de ayudarme y con su ayuda fue como pude hacerlo, espero y les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews ( se aceptan criticas constructivas y si son negativas, no sean tan duros por fa) buenooo! pues me voy chavos espero y les haya gustado puesto que me rompí literalmente la cabeza pensando que poner! bueeenoo pues yo me voy a soñar a narnia :3 gracias por leer, que la verdad me esfuerzo mucho! **


	3. Chapter 3 Se conocen!

do not you dare forget the blood...

**Holii ! holi, holiwis :3 .. okya! bueno aun sigo esforzándome, y perdooon por las faltas de ortografía! no se preocupen, tratare de actualizar diario ;D, ademas no se, no eh tenido mucho inspiración, pero, cada que tengo una idea las escribo! es la primera vez que subo un fanfic y no se si valla quedando bien, ayer en las clases casi no trabaje por que estaba bien inspirada y me puse a hacer el capitulo 3 xD .. bueno y eso es todo amigos si les gusto hagan clic en el botón me gusta - (okya, soy fan de hola soy germán) hehe.. vayámonos con el fic! **

**Disclaimer: LOSS CREEPYPASTAS NOOOO! me pertenecen :D los demás personajes si ! ;D**

* * *

><p>Desperté y de golpe me senté en la cama, inhale y exhale desesperad-amente rápido, levante mi mano y cuidadosamente la pase por mi húmeda frente, estaba sudando frío -<em>Ahhh!, solo fue un mal sueño..-<em> pensé,baje mi mano y recordé de nuevo todo lo que había sucedido anoche, baje la mirada y mirando mis manos abrí los ojos como platos, recordé a esa enorme y brillante hoja de acero posarse en mi cuello con grotescas intenciones, inmediatamente lleve una de mis manos a mi cuello con la esperanza de que en realidad todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, tente mi cuello y suspire lentamente aliviada, -Dios mio!- dije alzando un poco la voz y dejando caer mi mano que aun estaba posada en mi cuello, levante mi cabeza bruscamente, mire a todo mi alrededor y para mi tranquilidad me encontraba sola, me levante de la cama con la sensación de estar realmente adolorida y al tocar el blanco y frió suelo de mi habitación con mis pies, comenze a caminar hacia la ventana, tome entre mis manos la suave tela de las cortinas y nuevamente las corrí hacia los lados dejando que los rayos del sol entraran e iluminaran mi oscura y deprimente habitación, observe el cielo claramente azul, entre sonreí, agache la cabeza, me gire y camine hacia el baño que se encontraba en mi habitación. Mee a pare frente a esa puerta, blanca titubee un poco, levante mi maño y tome el pomo dorado y frió de la puerta y lo gire abriendo la puerta, entre al baño y caminando a duras penas me coloque frente al lavabo y abrí el grifo del agua, aun con la mirada baja, observaba como el agua corría -Ahhh- suspire resignada, junte mis manos y las pose debajo del chorro de tibia agua dejando que esta misma las llenara, observe nostálgica mente el agua por uno segundos, levante mis manos y con el agua enjuague mi cara, permanecía con la vista baja, y solo podía sentir aquellas gotas cristalinas resbalaban por todo mi rostro, lentamente levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con el amplio y empañado espejo, alce mi mano y zigzagueando en el espejo logre limpiarlo un poco, me mire y observe con asombro aquella linea rojiza ligeramente marcada en mi cuello, -_No!, no fue un sueño, d-de verdad paso!- _Dije en mis pensamientos tratando de ahogar el miedo que me recorría todo el cuerpo, la piel se me erizo y mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, trate de calmarme un poco y con mis manos temblorosas comenze a cepillar mis dientes. Salí del baño y mire el reloj que se encontraba en mi habitación, ''09:38'' -Mierda!- exclame en voz baja, se me hacia tarde, así que me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré, una blusa de cuello con rayas negras y blancas, un pantalón entubado, roto de las piernas y rodillas, y unas zapatillas vans rojas, tome el cepillo y rápidamente lo pase por mi cabello y a ligeros tirones trataba de des enredarlo, tome mi celular, mis audífonos y mi mochila, me mire en el espejo y apreté los dientes con una expresión de fastidio, delinee un poco mis ojos de color negro y salí corriendo de mi habitación, baje las escaleras, y, encontré a mi madre preparando, el desayuno?, con una expresión, feliz?. Camine lentamente hacia la mesa y con una voz algo extrañada quise entablar una conversación con ella..

-Buenos días... Madre- Salude sin voltear a verla.

-Buenos días, hija!... Marylin, como despertaste?- pregunto alegremente.

-Bien, creo, y?... - Dije ya sin tema de conversación.

-Y?... Bueno..- Dijo tratando de seguir con la ya arruinada platica, se volteo a verme y fue cuando la recordé aquella vez...

***INICIO DEL FLASH BACK***

**Y**o era pequeña, de 4 años para ser precisos, me encontraba escondida de tras del sillón, sentada, llorando, aferrando mas mis rodillas contra mi pecho, y cubriendo con mis manos mis oídos, comenzaba a balancear me adelante y atrás en el intento de ahogar mis llantos de terror y tristeza, -Papá y mamá están peleando de nuevo- dije murmurando mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de mis grandes ojos negros, sabia que si papá me escuchaba me golpearía igual que a mamá, quite mis manos de mis oídos y gatee un poco para poder que pasaba y fue ahí, vi a mi madre, su cabello largo y negro como la oscura noche, sus ojos grandes y verdes llenos de lagrimas, su piel blanca llena de moretones, sus manos aferradas al piso, sus labios reventados, que al toser dejaban caer gotas de su sangre, mis ojos la miraron con tristeza y un enorme terror, comenzaron a salir lagrimas de ellos y al ver que papá salia por la puerta, corrí hacia mi madre y la abrace con fuerza diciendo su nombre, ya que nunca le había dicho mamá.

-Cristina, mamá, no me dejes!- Dije alzando la voz y llorando desenfrenad amente.

Ella levanto su cabeza y con su fría mano toco dulcemente mi mejilla y me dio un beso en mi frente, manchando la de sangre, no podía dejar de llorar, hasta que mi madre rompió los llantos y tosiendo trataba de consolarme...

-Ya...Ya Marylin, no llores, mamá, estará bien, has de saber yo haría lo que sea para protegerte, Te amo mi niña, nunca, nunca te dejaría sola-

Me acuno en sus brazos y me quede dormida, sentía su respiración pausada y sus dedos entre mi cabello.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

**L**a mire con desprecio, -_Por que tan feliz?!, siempre me gritas, me ignoras!, dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola!-_ murmure ahogando mis palabras, me levante apoyando bruscamente las manos en la mesa, apreté mis dientes con tanta fuerza que rechinaron de coraje, con pasos fuertes salí de casa y azote la puerta al cerrarla.

/

Ya iba a mitad de camino y solo pensé -_Por que carajo no me mato anoche?!, estaría mejor muerta!, yo... yo- _Me reclamaba a mi misma mientras que mi voz interior comenzaba a sonar cada vez mas apagada, hasta que unas tibias gotas saladas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y solo con la mirada baja veía el rastro de pequeñas gotas rojas que dejaba en el suelo.

Llegue a la escuela y pase por las anchas la voz puertas de cristal, todos me miraban e insultaban de nuevo, la verdad es que me importaba una mierda lo que decían...

-MÍRENLA! es una rara!, nadie quiere a los emos!- Decía una de las muchachas que se encontraba en los pasillos del instituto, me quede parada unos instantes,me di media vuelta y salí de la escuela -_Perfecto! nada podía ponerse peor!-, _camine por la acera perdida en mis pensamientos, llegue al parque y me senté debajo de un árbol, era tan linda la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento, respire profundo y mire el cielo claramente azul, saque un libro de mi bolsa ''_El gato negro de Edgar Allan poe's'' _, comenze a leer hasta que caí rendida de bajo de aquel manto de tranquilidad que cubría aquel árbol.

***Jeff POV***

Seguía pensando en por que carajos no pude matarla, por que me detuve y me fui, mil pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza, y eso me alteraba, salí en busca de una nueva victima, ya que esta sensación, este éxtasis lleno de adrenalina que siento al ver la sangre brotar de los cuerpos al ser apuñalados, es, fascinante, no lo soportaba mas, ya estaba oscureciendo, salí de mi escondite solo para contemplar el enfermizo silencio de la noche.

Ese recuerdo, aquella mujer, no pude distinguirla bien, pero, algo en mi hizo que alejase mi cuchillo de su frágil y tibio cuello, su rostro, ya que tenia mi mano en su boca, sabia que estaba llorando, rogando piedad, sus lagrimas resbalaban por todo su rostro mojando mi mano con ellas, el sentir como trataba de hablar y hacia el esfuerzo por quitarme de encima, era, maravilloso. Camine por las calles y en ese entonces fue, la vi, o al menos eso creí, ya que no pude verla bien aquella noche, llegue al parque y vi a aquella niña, ya que se veía un poco menor que yo, estaba dormida bajo un árbol y llamo mucho mi atención, -_joder! esta es una perfecta oportunidad para complacer mi locura!- _Murmure para mi, y titubeando decidí caminar hacia ella..

***FIN Jeff POV***

/

Comencé a sentir una tranquilidad inmensa que poco a poco se desvanecía, me inquiete un poco, entre abrí mis ojos pero solo vi como la noche caía cada vez mas rápido, escuche pasos,, pero, los ignore -_Seguramente alguien hace su caminata nocturna- _Pensé ignorando el sonido de los zapatos chocar con el pasto. Volví a entre abrir mis ojos y mire mi celular ''09:50 pm'' -MIERDA!- alce un poco la voz y apurada tome mi libro y lo metí a mi mochila, agarre mi celular y antes de que pudiese dar un paso, de entre la oscuridad escuche una escalofriante risa, el simple hecho me heló completamente la sangre, trate de tranquilizarme pero por precaución voltee a ver a mi alrededor, no tenia miedo, pero si curiosidad, trate de encontrar al dueño de esa risa que aun se hacia presente, camine a pasos de hierro, jale un poco el cuello de mi blusa tratando de que el aire me calmara un poco, me di vuelta y lo vi, estaba ahí, viéndome, me asombre sin embargo no me preocupe, estaba bastante deprimida ya como para que me diera miedo morir en ese momento, solo quería acabar con todo, me di la vuelta y comenze a caminar en dirección a mi casa como si no lo hubiera visto, comenze a escucharlo caminar, y cada vez eran mas rápido el sonido de sus tenis chocar con el pavimento de la banqueta, camine un poco mas rápido, fue involuntariamente y llegue a pasar por un callejón hasta que llegue a mi casa, aun así no dejaba de escuchar sus rápidos y pesados pasos, abrí la puerta rápidamente y mire en todas las habitaciones esperando encontrar a mi madre -_PERFECTO!- _Exclame para mis adentros quejumbrosa mente, en la sala arroje mi mochila al sillón y subí lentamente las escaleras, entre a mi habitación y sin fijarme en nada entre al baño solo para lavar mi cara, ya en el baño abrí el grifo del agua y comenze a salpicar con mis manos el agua sobre mi rostro, tome una toalla y me seque, me quite mi blusa y me puse mi pijama que había dejado en la mañana ahí mismo, salí mirando hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta del baño, hasta que, me percate de una presencia, mire hacia la ventana y el rápidamente corrió hacia mi, poniendo la punta de su cuchillo en mi pecho, con su mano derecha dio un golpe fuerte en la puerta de el baño, di un leve grito y hablo...

-Tienes miedo verdad?...- Dijo con su rasposa y fuerte voz...

-N-no! s-solo has lo que viniste ha hacer!- quise decir con voz firme..

-que? como es que alguien quiera morir por mi mano, en voluntad propia?!..- Dijo exaltándose demasiado..

-Y-yo..- Me detuve, pues sabia que el no tendría piedad, solo quería acabar con mi patética vida, tome su muñeca tratando de apretar mas la punta de su cuchillo en mi cuello, el jalo su mano y así puso una expresión de disgusto, y fue ahí, lo vi, esos ojos fríos y sin sentimientos, carecía de parpados, esa sonrisa psicótica que para mi gusto era bastante sexy **(marylin que gustos tienes xD) **, su cabello negro y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, estire mi mano y encendí la luz, y, el solo se quedo ahí, viéndome de pies a cabeza , me daba n poco de vergüenza debo admitirlo, pero mi curiosidad me gano...

-Q-quien eres?- pregunte.

-YO?!...JAJAJAJAJAJA, y eso es mucho de tu interés?!- pregunto sarcásticamente...

-N-no pero, quisiera saber tu nombre- dije apegando mas mi espalda a la pared.

-jajajajajaja, y cual es el tuyo?, si tantas ganas tienes de saber el mio..- Dijo sin inmutarse mientras ampliaba mas su permanente sonrisa...

-Ma- marylin, YA TE LO DIJE AHORA QUIERO SABER CONO CARAAJO TE LLAMAS!- Dije alterando me mas, sus respuestas me sacaban de quicio.

Se acerco ami y levantando ambos brazos a la altura de mis hombros, ya que era mas alto que yo, apoyo sus manos en la pared y me dijo con voz firme y molesta...

-Mira chavita!, tu ami no me gritas!- Saco su cuchillo y acaricio con el mi cuello descubierto...

-Si yo quiero, ahorita mismo te mueres, así que no me jodas con tus berrinches!- Finalizo para luego apartarse de mi y dirigirse a la ventana...

-No me asustas!, vuelvo a preguntar!, cual es tu nombre?!- Dije sin quitar mi expresión seria y fría...

El apoyo una mano al costado de la ventana y subió un pie en la parte baja de la misma haciendo la idea de que se retiraba, pero, volteo su mirada y me sonrió nuevamente, lo cual me pareció simplemente aterrador y a la vez tranquila?..

-Ahhh... De verdad que tienes un carácter realmente fastidioso!..- Dijo en tono de burla..

Agache un poco mi rostro, sentía mis mejillas arder y que toda mi sangre se concentraba en estas, intente tapar con mis manos mi sonrojo, pero, levante la mirada al escuchar de nuevo su tétrica y sensual risa..

-Jeff...Jeff The killer- Dijo aun sonriéndome, se dio vuelta y desapareció por la ventana..

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOKEEEY! Perdon si les aburri un poco esque no se, como que mi inspiracion no fue tan buena! porfa dejen reviews, que me desanimo :C ... y si no les gusta la historia porfa díganmelo y perdooonnn si tengo errores de ortografía ya que mi inche computadora esta toda lokilla y cambia las palabras... bueno good night personitas chulas y GO TO SLEEP!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

do not you dare forget the blood...

**Holaaa de nuevo! YEIIII al fin puedo volver a subir el siguiente capitulo de ''Do Not You Dare Forget The Blood'' :D , okey! aunque no muchos han leido la historia, la continuare por gusto personal!, mi amiga me ha estado ayudando demasiado (a veces pienso que tiene mas imaginacion que yo xD ), ella tambien es una de las fangirls de Jeff The killer *-* !, a parte, no se, se me va a dificultar un poco subir los siguientes capitulos, puesto que voy en secundaria y en el turno vespertino, :( que flojera, pero bueeenooo! hare mi mejor esfuerzo, puesto que ahora carezco mucho de imaginacion... La historia, planeo hacerla maaaximooo de unos 30 cap o 29, ya que no me gusta hacer las historias tan cortas, e pensado tambien meter a Ticci Toby y aun trabajo en eso xD (pero de que entra, ENTRA!) bueno, vallamos con el fic :'D ..**

**Disclaimer: Los creepypastas no me pertenecen, los demas personajes si :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>*SE ME OLVIDABA!, como verán Marylin narra la historia, bueno, esta vez lo hará Jeff y las demás partes Yo! :3) <strong>

** /**

** *Jeff POV* **

Esa noche, salí de su habitación, agilmente baje rápido de aquel árbol, ya habiendo tocado el pasto con la suela de mis tenis mire al suelo, saque el cuchillo de mi sudadera y lo contemple un momento, voltee la mirada y vi su ventana, aun abierta con las luces encendidas, mire aun la ventana con ternura y sonreí, aunque era claro, yo siempre sonreía, pero esta vez era por algo diferente, mire su ventana por unos segundos, me voltee y mientras caminaba a paso lento agache un poco la cabeza, alce mis manos y con estas cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha de mi sudadera. Ya iba a unos cuantos metros lejos de su casa, caminaba bajo el manto oscuro, resplandecido por millones de estrellas y entre ellas la luna era la reina, mire al cielo aun oscuro y pensé -_Es una noche verdaderamente bella- _Suspire y volví a agachar mi cabeza, -_QUE CARAJO ME ESTA PASANDO!- _Dije subiendo un poco la voz reclamándome a mi mismo, y era cierto, que carajo pasaba conmigo!, no lo sabia, -_¡__Mierda!- _Dije gritando no muy fuerte, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y levantando mi puño, fuertemente lo estampe contra un árbol, jadee un poco, en mis labios sentía un sabor peculiar, había salido sangre de mi labio, -Maldita sea!- Grite, me di cuenta que me hallaba en el bosque y era justamente donde quería estar...

-Joder! Jeff, por que tanto escándalo?!- Decía uno voz que se me hacia conocida, voltee para ver al autor de aquella voz..

-Masky! que quieres!?- Dije fijando la mirada hacia otro lado

-Hey! Jeff! que diablos te paso?! Por que tan agresivo?!- Decía alterándose, aunque, no mostraba emoción alguna por su blanca mascara, su voz sonaba demasiado alterada...

voltee bruscamente a verlo con desprecio-Así soy siempre! De que carajo te estas quejando?!- Dije histericamente

-A ver! Que mierda pasa aquí Jerfey!- Decía aquel hombre alto de traje y sin rostro...

- Hmp, nada!- Respondí volteando hacia otro lado y baje la mirada, decidí mejor no seguir discutiendo hasta que el estúpido de Masky abrió la boca

-Jeff tiene algo! Slender, no viene ni salpicado de sangre!- Dijo con un tono que solo un chismoso fastidioso podría tener, debo de admitir que sentí unas ganas de irme encima de el y apuñalarlo, pero solo lo fulmine con la mirada y solté un ligero gruñido de coraje...

-Es cierto, Jeff, por que no vienes manchado de sangre?!- Dijo Slenderman actuando como mi padre, y eso en verdad me fastidiaba

-QUE MIERDA LES IMPORTA!- Dije gritándoles, les di la espalda y comenze a caminar entre los arboles perdiéndome en la oscuridad.

** *Fin Jeff POV***

** /**

*Narradora*

Mrylin estaba en su salón de clases, eran mas o menos las 10:00 am, se hallaba viendo por el grand ventanal de cristal con una mirada perdida, solo veía el cielo azul y escuchaba como resonaba el canto de las aves, solo podía pensar en, el?, aunque no lo creyera eso había pasado y era verdad, había hablado con el asesino mas buscado de la ciudad. Sono el timbre para el receso, se levanto de su asiento tomo su mochila y saco un libro ''Dracula de Bram Stoker'' y salio directo hacia el comedor del instituto.

Ya en el comedor, Marylin compro una manzana y salio a los jardines de la escuela, salio y observo, el pasto verde que brillaba por las gotas de roció, sabia que había sido regado, los rosales rojos y completamente abiertos, los arboles altos y verdes, eran hermosos a su parecer, camino y vio un árbol algo retirado, se acerco y se sentó bajo la sombra de este, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer mientras comía aquella manzana brillantemente roja, leía y leía, palabra tras palabra, para ella leer era una forma de evitar la realidad por un momento, el remedio contra la ignorancia, pero, fue interrumpida, puesto que se armo un escándalo y perturbaba sus fantasías, decidió levantarse y ver que pasaba, titubeo un poco pero se levanto, sacudió su short de la parte trasera y comenzó a caminar hacia donde los estudiantes se amontonaban a ver. Dos chavas, humillaban a otra chica, Marilyn la miro con indiferencia, la veía tirada en el piso recogiendo sus cosas y fue entonces que la chica que se encontraba recogiendo sus libros la observo, Marylin no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, recordó a su madre aquella vez, se quedo en shock por unos instantes para luego reaccionar, decidió hacer algo, se abrió paso entre los estudiantes e inclinándose frente a la chica la ayudo a recoger sus pertenencias, se las entrego y se levanto, la vio aun sentada en el piso y dijo con voz arrogante...

-Que?, te vas a quedar ahí sentada?!- Mientras le ofrecía su mano para que esta la tomase, la chica agacho la cabeza y se abrazo a sus libros como si buscara consuelo de algo para tener fuerza en ese momento...

-No tengo todo el día niña, te vas a quedar ahí tirada?!- Decía Marylin insistiendole a la chica que aun se encontraba tumbada en el piso, esta levanto rápidamente su cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos tomo la mano de Marylin, esta la ayudo a levantarse, no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, reacciono y miro a su alrededor, vio como estaba en medio de un circulo de muchas personas y todos la miraban con sorpresa, comenzaban a susurrar cosas hasta que comenzaron a pensar en voz alta...

-No puede ser!, la Emo rara ayudo a alguien?!- Decía una de las estudiantes que se encontraba en el circulo

-No es verdad! Maldita rara!- Decían varios, y otros decían distintos tipos de insultos, todos con un tono de sarcasmo, Marylin solo los ignoro y se volteo para ver que la chica aun la tenia tomada de la mano, bruscamente la soltó y se dispuso a irse de ahí

-Valla! Marylin Jhones, no?- Dijo una chica de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, tenia ojos café claro y era un poco mas alta que Marylin, rápidamente ella la volteo a ver con fastidio y contesto

-Que!- Con voz alterada

-Wow! Entonces ese es tu nombre..- Dijo aquella mujer de cabello castaño con sarcasmo, solo intentaba fatidiar a Marylin y ella lo sabia así que sin inmutarse contesto

-Y?, si es mi nombre, y si me disculpas me voy...- Dijo ella en tono de burla

- Por que te metes en asuntos que te importan una mierda!?- Dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia Marylin, la tomo del hombro haciendo que se detuviera

Marylin levanto su mano y con fuerza retiro de su hombro la mano de la chica, se giro rápidamente y la sujeto fuertemente de su chamarra con las dos manos

-No.. Me... TOQUES!- Dijo Marylin con agresividad mientras la soltaba empujándola ligeramente hacia atrás,la chica la miro con coraje y mientras miraba y sacudía su chamarra

-Bueno, bueno, También es un placer, Me llamo Katlyn Rogers- Dijo soltando una baja y pausada risa..

-No me importa como te llames- Dijo Marylin con arrogancia, se cruzo de brazos y vio de reojo a la chica que hace unos instantes había ayudado a levantarse, esta la veía con una expresión de asombro.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo!, por que te metes en asuntos que no te importan?-pregunto Katlyn un poco mas calmada

-Y? eso ati que carajo te importa?!- Pregunto Marylin con sarcasmo, Katlyn se acerco a Marylin, con las manos en las caderas dijo

-Mira desgraciada, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter conmigo, entendiste? o de lo contrario te ira muy mal, entendiste perrita? Decía con firmeza Katlyn y Marylin soltó una enorme carcajada, Katlyn solo la miro con confusión

-No me das miedo, me importa una mierda quien seas, si me buscas me encuentras y al contrario, tu eres la que debe andar con cuidado, me entendiste?, te crees muy perrita no? Pues fíjate que aquí tengo tu correa y no dudare en ponértela si me vuelves a ladrar, así que a joder a otro lado por que no voy a aguantar tus berrinches, crees que soy tu madre para aguantar tus caprichos? pues fíjate que no, ahora aléjate de mi que interrumpes mi espacio- Mustio con frialdad Marylin mientras la empujaba hacia atrás, todos los alumnos se burlaban de Katlyn, pues Marylin la había humillado demasiado, Katlyn solo salio corriendo de ahí esperando que alejarse de las burlas. Marylin tomo su libro que estaba en el suelo y se dirijo nuevamente a aquel árbol para poder disfrutar los 30 minutos que le quedaban de descanso.

Marylin se sentó, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer nuevamente, hasta que fue nuevamente interrumpida, la misma chica a la que habia ayudado estaba parada en frente de ella, Marylin bajo su libro y la miro fríamente

-¿Que?- Dijo con una voz firme, la chica agacho la mirada y se abrazo mas a sus libros

-B-bueno, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme- Dijo armándose de valor y mirando a Marylin a los ojos

-Emm? De nada?- Dijo marilin confundida, nuca había ayudado a alguien y no sabia como responder, la chica se sentó a su lado, Marylin con sorpresa la miro y esta le sonrio

-Me llamo Elizabeth Michaelis, Marylin cierto?- Dijo sonriente, al parecer no se avergonzaba mas al hablarle, Marylin asintió con la cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia su libro, se disponía a leer hasta que Elizabeth la interrumpió

-Que lees?- Pregunto con curiosidad

-Dracula, de, Bram Stoker- Dijo Marylin, la chica saco de su bolsa el mismo libro y alegremente dijo -De verdad?!, yo también- Las dos comenzaron a reír, hablaron de varias cosas, solo reían hasta que deieronel timbre para entrar a clases, sorpresa de las dos puesto que Elizabeth acababa de entrar ayer y le había tocado en su mismo salón, caminaron jutas y se sentaron juntas, así fue el resto del dia y para Marylin era algo nuevo, ya que era la primera vez que tenia una amiga, dieron el timbre de salida y caminaron juntas a casa, reían mientras contemplaban el cielo que lentamente anunciaba la llegada de la noche, Elizabeth vivía unas cuadras mas adelante de la casa de Marylin así que quedaron de caminar juntas hacia la escuela mañana.

***Jeff POV***

**/**

Salí de nuevo, era de noche, pero, ahora no quería matar?, no sabia que mierda pasaba conmigo!, solo quería verla?, y así lo hice, fui a su casa y para mi fue una sorpresa que hubiese dejado la ventana abierta, eran mas o menos las 11:50 pm, ya no había nadie en la calle, era por culpa mía y lo sabia, eso me hacia feliz, saber que la gente me temía y se encerrara en su casa por miedo a morir, pero ahora solo iba a verla? -_Mierda!, que carajo me pasa, por que vine a verla?, no pude siquiera matarla!...Joder, pero es tan guapa, MALDITA SEA! QUE CARAJO ESTOY PENSANDO! SOY UN ASESINO, SE SUPONE QUE NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS PATÉTICOS COMO EL AMOR!- _Me reclame a mi mismo en voz baja, vi su silueta desde el otro lado de la calle, camine hasta estar frente a su casa y subí por el árbol, estaba bailando, trate de entrar sin que se diera cuenta, solo me senté en el suelo y esperando a que saliera de cambiarse del baño, la escuche cantar, el estéreo estaba a todo volumen con la canción de Sarcasm de Get scared, -_Diablos! amo esa canción!- _Pensé para mi mismo mientras tarareaba la canción en voz baja, solo la escuchaba cantar...

If you could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
>If I could be the devil and you could be the sinner<br>If you could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
>Everything you say is like music to my ears...<p>

Salio del baño y comenzó a mover su cabello de un lado a otro, no aguante mas y comenze a reír, se veía tan inocente, reía aun mas cuando vi que se asusto y callo de sen ton al piso, se quedo ahí y bajo la mirada, me levante y camine hacia ella, le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara y ella la tomo con demasiada confianza diría yo

-Pensé que no vendrías, ya es un poco tarde- Dijo ella con una voz algo seria

-Ahhhh... Entonces me esperabas, por eso dejaste la ventana abierta?- Pregunte sarcásticamente

-N-no y-yo... la abrí por que hacia calor!- Dijo bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

-Aja si... Y luego, Marylin?, también te gusta Get scared?- Pregunte, y esque era demasiado obvia la pregunta

-También te gusta?!- Dijo sorprendida

-Que?, por que te sorprendes, soy una persona como tu, también me gusta la música- Dije con seriedad

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales y yo no sabia quien era en ese maldito momento, por que actuaba asi con ella?, la verdad es que me agradaba hablar con ella, le pregunte varias cosas y ella ami me pregunto varias cosas, en ese momento solo eramos ella y yo, nadie mas...

-Y?... Tu madre?- pregunte extrañado

-No esta, y no me importa- Dijo con frialdad, me sorprendí un poco pues se veía como si tuviese una vida realmente feliz, acababa de darme cuenta que no era así...

-Ahhh... y como te fue hoy?- Dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-Pues, hoy tuve un pequeño problema con una chica en la escuela- Dijo animandose un poco

-Cuéntame niña...-Dije burlándome un poco, me contó con todo detalle lo que sucedió, como ayudo a su nueva amiga, y como dejo el ridículo a la tipa esa de la que hablaba, me encantaba escucharla hablar... QUE MIERDA PASA CONMIGO!... Me levante y me puse en frente de ella, la tome de los hombros y la estampe fuertemente contra la pared saque mi cuchillo y fue entonces que vino ese sentimiento ami, me recorrió todo el cuerpo y solo sentía hervir mi sangre, saque mi cuchillo y lo apoye en su mejilla y con un poco de fuerza lo fui bajando, comenzó a sangrar un poco y solo me asombre al ver el hermoso color de sangre que tenia, era sumamente divertido, pero, tomo mi muñeca y retiro el cuchillo, lo dejo car al piso,me tomo de la sudadera y tiro de ella atrallendome mas a ella, tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, me sorprendí demasiado al ver que sus labios se presionaban contra los míos, -_Tan atrevida era?!- _Pensé, seguía en shock, titubee un poco pero correspondí, apoye ambas manos en la pared, hasta que la maldita falta de aire nos separo, me sorpendi demasiado, ella me miro con terror y me empujo lejos de ella, se cubrió la cara con las manos y me dijo en voz algo baja

-P-perdon, n-no quise hacerlo, y-yo- Dijo con nerviosismo, a lo cual yo solo amplié mas mi sonrisa y camine hacia la ventana, la necesidad que sentía por querer apuñalar a alguien crecía mas y tenia que irme antes de que terminara lastimando la, me agache por mi cuchillo y la mire, ella quito sus manos y me miro con culpabilidad lleve mi dedo indice a mis labios...

-Shhhh, no te preocupes, es tarde, nos vemos luego...- Dije para tratar de calmarla, y funciono, sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en la cama, salí y antes de cerrar la ventana

-Go to sleep, Marylin- Dije para luego irme...

***Fin Jeff POV*...**

**/**

*Narradora*

Marylin se quedo viendo la ventana, con una sonrisa apretó los puños en sus rodillas y agacho la mirada, estaba realmente feliz, ahora el se había deshecho de todo el miedo que sentía, unas gotas saladas silenciosamente, sin ser llamadas salieron inevitables de sus ojos negros, a lo cual ella rió un poco y aun recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás, se levanto descalza, camino por el suelo frió y apago las luces, corrió las cortinas, y se metió entre las sabanas...

-Gracias Jeff- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos para luego quedarse dormida...

* * *

><p><strong>Buueeenoo! creo que ahora quedo algo largo, me esforze y no tenia mucha inspiración, nuevamente, perdón si hubo faltas de ortografia, bueno me voy por que ya hace sueñito :D bye bye, Go to sleep :'D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Pijamada

Do Not You Dare Forget The Blood...

**Hola holaaaa! Bueno, vengo de la escuela y por suerte super inspirada! :D *YEIIIII* como veo que somos un poquito mas los que leen este Fanfic lo continuare con mas entusiasmo! , aparte, les había dicho que lo quería hacer mas o menos de 29 o 30 capítulos, bueno, lo haré hasta donde llegue, puesto que no eh planeado bien toda la historia y mucho menos como sera el final, le pondré Lemon?, SI, un amigo me ayudara puesto que no soy muy, emm, etto, no se escribir situaciones así xD , y creo que en este capitulo o en el que sigue entrara TICCI TOBY 3 :'D , bueeenooo vayámonos con el Fanfic que la inspiración se me va.**

**Disclaimer: Los creepypastas no me pertenecen, los demás personajes si! :3**

* * *

><p>*Narra Marylin*<p>

Amaneció, y los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las cortinas de mi ventana, entre abría mis ojos y lentamente levante ambos brazos y me estire mientras soltaba un ultimo bostezo, me enderece y mire mis sabanas blancas, volví a bostezar y con mi brazo derecho frote mis ojos, me quite de encima las sabanas y me levante descalza pisando el blanco y frió suelo, comenze a caminar hacia mi ventana, corrí las cortinas y la abrí de par en par como habitualmente lo hacia, camine hacia el baño y entre, me mire en el espejo, camine hacia la regadera y abrí las llaves, corrí la cortina y comenze a desprenderme de mi ropa cuidadosamente, entre a la regadera y comenze a dejar que el agua tibia resbalara por toda mi piel, ahí fue donde recordé lo de anoche, el beso, y las palabras de Jeff . Salí de bañarme, y como hoy entraría un poco tarde a la escuela, decidí hacer las cosas con mas calma, sonreía para mi misma cada vez que hacia algo, el solo recordarlo era algo que me hacia realmente feliz_ ...-Lo bese?! JODER! BESE A UN ASESINO!- _ Pensé entre reclamando me y felicitándome, una parte de mi me decía que era una loca con gustos completamente extraños y por otro lado me sentía realmente feliz, suspire y me vestí, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones entubados negros, unas botas jeep y una boina, tome mi mochila y salí de mi habitación...

Iba a medio camino junto a mi nueva amiga Elizabeth, ella era diferente a las demás chicas de la escuela, era rara igual que yo, le encantaba leer, físicamente era una chica no muy alta, de piel blanca, no mas que la mía claro, ella tenia ojos verdes y grandes, su cabello era castaño y siempre lo llevaba suelto, era linda a mi parecer. Caminamos platicando de cualquier cosa, pues mi mente iba por otro rumbo, seguía pensando en Jeff y el beso de anoche, la verdad aun seguía confundida, sin embargo, aun no podía creer que hubiese besado a un asesino, seguía perdida en mi mente hasta que Lizzi me trajo a la realidad..

-Mary?...Mary me estas escuchando?- Decía ella con algo de preocupación

-Ah?...Que?, si si Lizzi y luego?- Dije no acordándome de lo que me decía

-Mary... Te noto pensativa, te encuentras bien?, te sucede algo?- Dijo colocándose frente mi y tomando mis hombros

-Si...Lizzi, estoy bien, es solo que...- Baje la mirada por un momento, lizzi comenzó a reír y me abrazo, me sorprendí al instante pues hace mucho que nadie me abrazaba de esa forma...

-Shhh, no me digas nada...Mary, espero que el te sepa valorar- Dijo con un toque de ternura en su voz, rápidamente la aparte de mi y la mire fijamente, ella aun sonreía mientras que yo sentía hervir mis mejillas...

-L-Lizzi! N-no se de que hablas!- Dije nerviosa? _-Eres una estúpida Marylin, si no te calmas te descubrirá!- _Mustie para mis adentros, la tome de la mano y tirando de ella comenze a caminar un poco mas rápido hasta llegar a la escuela...

***Jeff POV* **

Era de día y yo me encontraba en aquel bosque oscuro de arboles grandes, era el tipo de bosque que no dejaba entrar rayo de sol alguno por su densidad, ese bosque ahora se había convertido en mi hogar, pero había salido de el pequeño escondite que compartía con mi gran amigo Eyeless, era temprano aun, sabia yo muy bien que era de día, me hallaba sentado en una roca afilando mi cuchillo, aunque sonaba raro es que el había sido mi mejor compañero desde que me convertí en asesino, el me comprendía y le gustaba apuñalar corazones igual que ami, pero, luego vino a mi mente aquel recuerdo de anoche..

_***Flash Back***_

Cuéntame niña...-Dije burlándome un poco, me contó con todo detalle lo que sucedió, como ayudo a su nueva amiga, y como dejo el ridículo a la tipa esa de la que hablaba, me encantaba escucharla hablar... QUE MIERDA PASA CONMIGO!... Me levante y me puse en frente de ella, la tome de los hombros y la estampe fuertemente contra la pared saque mi cuchillo y fue entonces que vino ese sentimiento ami, me recorrió todo el cuerpo y solo sentía hervir mi sangre, saque mi cuchillo y lo apoye en su mejilla y con un poco de fuerza lo fui bajando, comenzó a sangrar un poco y solo me asombre al ver el hermoso color de sangre que tenia, era sumamente divertido, pero, tomo mi muñeca y retiro el cuchillo, lo dejo caer al piso,me tomo de la sudadera y tiro de ella atrayendome mas , tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, me sorprendí demasiado al ver que sus labios se presionaban contra los míos, -_Tan atrevida era?!- _Pensé, seguía en shock, titubee un poco pero correspondí, apoye ambas manos en la pared, hasta que la maldita falta de aire nos separo, me sorpendí demasiado, ella me miro con terror y me empujo lejos de ella, se cubrió la cara con las manos y me dijo en voz algo baja

-P-perdón, n-no quise hacerlo, y-yo- Dijo con nerviosismo, a lo cual yo solo amplié mas mi sonrisa y camine hacia la ventana, la necesidad que sentía por querer apuñalar a alguien crecía mas y tenia que irme antes de que terminara lastimando la, me agache por mi cuchillo y la mire, ella quito sus manos y me miro con culpabilidad lleve mi dedo indice a mis labios...

-Shhhh, no te preocupes, es tarde, nos vemos luego...- Dije para tratar de calmarla, y funciono, sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en la cama, salí y antes de cerrar la ventana

-Go to sleep, Marylin- Dije para luego irme...

**_*Fin del Flash Back*_**

Me quede estático, rabia dejado de afilar mi cuchillo y solo me encontraba sentado en esa roca, levante la vista y mire a mi alrededor, solo podía observar aquellos altos arboles, solo había oscuridad en ese bosque, no podía ver si alguien venia hacia mi por lo denso de la niebla, me levante y a pasos de hierro camine hacia uno de los arboles, baje la mirada y solo seguía pensando en aquel suceso de anoche, solté un gruñido y bruscamente levante mi cuchillo y lo clave fuertemente en aquel árbol, _-_MALDITA SEA ! POR QUE CARAJO PIENSO EN ELLA?!, SOY JEFF THE KILLER! Y JEFF NO PUEDE SENTIR AMOR POR NADIE!- Grite para mi mismo, estaba cansado y realmente confundido, quería saber que me pasaba, por que me comportaba de una manera tan estúpida con ella, recordé aquel beso una vez mas, baje la mirada y guarde silencio, una de mis manos involuntariamente se levanto y con los dedos rose mis labios, seguía pensando en eso, comenze a reír incontrolable mente, hasta que fui interrumpido por aquella voz que ya se me había hecho costumbre escuchar...

-Hey, Jeff por que gritas?!, joder!, contigo ya no se puede!- Decía aquel ex soldado de mascara azul con un tono de fastidio...

-Y?!, que quieres Jack?, gustas acompañarme?- Dije con ironía, de verdad quería que se largara y me dejara ser...

-Cálmate Woods, no tienes por que enojarte, solo vine a buscarte, no te encontré en la cabaña..- Dijo el con un tono burlón, como me sacaba de quicio

-Hmp, y?, habla!...Que es lo que quieres?- Dije un poco mas tranquilo

-Yo?!...Ohh..Nada hehehe- Decía mientras caminaba hacia mi y colocaba su antebrazo en mi hombro, levanto un poco su mascara, dejando a la vista su boca y nariz

-Y...Dime- Decía sonriendo, -Quien es ''Ella''..?- Termino de decir intentando que no se le escapara una risa, tome mi cuchillo desenterrándolo que aquel tronco y lo puse en su cuello, Jack comenzó a reír

-Wow! Jeff, no te enojes!...Mierda eres muy violento!- Decía entre risas, el maldito me había espiado, o es que yo había gritado muy fuerte, me daba igual, yo no tenia nada que explicarle y no era de su importancia.

-E-ella?!, de que carajo hablas JACK?!- Dije exaltado, era inevitable ocultar mi nerviosismo y eso me fastidiaba

-Por que carajo pienso en ella?, soy jeff the killer no puedo amar, jajajajajajaja- Decía burlándose, ya tenia el enojo colgando de un hilo y si se atrevía a decir otra cosa mas podría jurar que lo mataría en ese mismo instante, una pelea sin fin comenzó con aquel encapuchado de mascara azul, aquellos arboles, la niebla, oscuridad, ese bosque, su silencio se perturbaba por nuestra discusión que tardo mucho en finalizar.

Comenzaba a caer el sol, el cielo se veía claramente en aquel tono ligeramente naranja, mi ansia aumentaba, seria de noche e iría a visitarla, el día caía lentamente y hacia crecer mi desesperación, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

_***Fin de Jeff POV***_

*Narra Marylin*

La campana se hizo presente, el timbre de la salida resonó por todo el instituto, todos en el aula se levantaron de sus asientos y guardaron sus cosas para luego retirarse, me levante pesadamente de mi butaca y mire la ventana, el sol del atardecer se hacia presente en aquel cálido y hermoso cielo que me cubría todos los días, amaba esa nostalgia que sentía al verlo, guarde mis cosas, tome mi mochila, me despedí de la profesora y salí atravesando las puertas del aula.

Caminaba por los pasillos de el instituto con la mirada caída, estaba un poco triste y me dolía no saber el motivo, ya no había nadie, solo se escuchaba el eco de mis pasos, el sonido que hacían al chocar con la loseta del piso, camine y camine hasta llegar a aquellas grandes puertas de cristal por las cuales salí hacia la calle, ahí estaba Lizzi, esperándome, sonriendo como siempre, no sabia por que, pero, su sonrisa era como la vela que me iluminaba en un camino oscuro, alzo su mano saludándome, para que me diera cuenta que ahí se encontraba, camine hacia ella y logre sacar la sonrisa mas alegre y fingida que podía guardarme. En el camino, solo podía sentir los cálidos y abrazadores rayos del sol, escuchaba la risa de Lizzi y el ruido de los pájaros que pasaban de rato en rato por ahí...

-Mary?, que te parece?- Dijo sonriéndome con voz interrogante

-Eh?... Perdón Lizzi, estoy distraída, que dijiste?- Dije disculpando mee por no haberla escuchado

-Cielos, Mary... Que, que te parecería hacer una pijama da, solo tu y yo?- Dijo alegremente

-Una pijamada?, tu y yo?, cuando?- Dije un poco nerviosa

-Pues que te parece hoy?, mañana es sábado!- Dijo despreocupada

-Emmm... No lo se, es que haré la tarea...- Dije tratando de evadir el tema

-Vamos!...Mañana es Sábado y el lunes no hay clases! la puedes hacer luego!- Decía tratando de convencerme, Jeff vino inmediatamente a mi mente y recordé el beso de aquella noche, no sabia si Jeff seguiría visitándome, -_y si hago la pijamada y el va a mi casa?!...NO!- _Era oficial, no podía estar en mi casa con Lizzi una noche por que tal vez el iría y ella se asustarla, me asuste y decidí rechazar su oferta

-Mary?... Entonces?, si?- Decía ella un poco seria

-Podria ser mañana?, esque creo que no puedo- Dije insistente y nerviosa

-Maaaryyy! Por favor!, hoy estaré sola en casa, mis padres trabajan mucho- Dijo un poco afectada por mi respuesta

-Pues, mi mamá tampoco estara, casi nunca esta- El tono de mi voz bajaba cada vez mas -Me la paso la mayoría del tiempo sola- Dije, comenzaron a rodar las gotas saladas por mis mejillas, Lizzi me miro y con su pulgar limpio mis lagrimas, sonrió y dijo una vez mas

-Tal vez, por hoy, podría acompañarte, vamos, sera divertido- Su voz era como una espada que atravesaba y partía en dos mi corazón, pero me sentía feliz de que alguien al fin se preocupara por mi, asentí con mi cabeza y seguimos caminando. Llegue a casa y de nuevo, estaba sola,_ -Pero que se cree esta mujer!- _Dije quejándome dentro de mi, la casa estaba hecha un desastre y peor aun, recordé que le había dicho que si a Lizzi...

***Flash Back***

-Entonces?...- Lizzi veia el horizonte y me hablaba con su voz tranquila y calmada

-Entonces... que?- Dije un poco confundida

-Te parece a las 08:30?- Dijo sin voltear a verme

-Si, te espero ahí...-Dije ida y centrada en mi mundo

-Vale adiós, nos vemos mas tarde!- Dijo sonriente para luego salir corriendo

***Fin del Flash Back***

Suspire, deje mi mochila en el sofá de cuero que habia en la sala, camine hacia el estéreo y deje que la canción de Fable, Killing our memories resonara por toda mi casa, tome la escoba y comenze a barrer, yo soy de esos adolescentes que hacen deberes domésticos con música y se la pasan bailando todo el tiempo, ya que hacer limpieza me resulta aburrido si no escucho música, comenze a barrer y cantaba lo mas fuerte que podía, sentía que me desahogaba y podía ser libre...

I wanted you to know

Wanted you to know

Wanted you to know i won't be waiting

Burning as I

Needed you to know

I have to let you go

I've waisted all my time as you were changing

Killing all our memories

Seguía limpiando, mi casa estaba hecha un desastre, termino la canción y yo seguía limpiando, mire el reloj de mi celular y eran las 07:50 pm, -MIERDA!- Dije reclamándome ami misma, no termine del todo pero al menos se veía mas limpio, subí corriendo a mi cuarto y tendí mi cama para luego ir y darme un baño.

Mas tarde, ya eran las 08:30 y sonaba el timbre, baje corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta

-Hola!- Dije sonriendo amplia mente y apartándome a un lado para que pasara

-Hola Mary!, tu casa es muy linda!- Dijo con algo de asombro

-Hehehe, gracias, ven vamos, pasa, puedes dejar tus cosas aquí- Apunte al sillón con mi mano, ella se sentó y solo espero viendo la tv mientras yo iba a ponerme mi pijama a mi habitación, subo las escaleras y camine por el pasillo, al llegar a mi habitación entre y cerré la puerta, camine lentamente hacia la cajonera que se encontraba a un costado de mi cama, abrí el cajón y saque un short rojo y una playera de tirantes negra,me vestí y me puse unos calcetines negros de rayas blancas, camine hacia la puerta del baño y la cerré, apague la luz y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y vi a Lizzi sentada viendo la tv...

-Lizzi!- Dije para llamar su atención

-Si?...- Dijo volteando a verme

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño- Dije apuntando a la puerta que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras -Oh, puedes hacerlo en mi habitación- Dije para finalizar

ella sonrió y se levanto tomando su mochila se dirijo hacia mi y subimos juntas las escaleras, le señale con mi mano la puerta que era de mi habitación y camino hacia ella para cambiarse, yo baje y busque alguna película que pudiéramos ver, no sabia si era de su agrado el anime, así que decidí poner una serie para ver si le agradaba, ella bajo y se sentó en el sillón

-Deje mi mochila en tu habitación... vale?- Dijo tranquilamente

-Vale no hay problema- Sonreí y me senté junto a ella

-Oye, te gusta el anime?- Dije con un tono demasiado curioso diría yo

-Si...Bueno, me gusta dibujarlo pero no eh visto ninguna serie, por que?- Dijo

-Bueno, si no te importa, puse una serie, veamos si te gusta- Me entusiasme un poco

-Vale, y como se llama?- Dijo sonriendo

-Se llama Shingeki no Kyojin- Mi voz se hacia mas seria a cada palabra

-Vale y de que trata?- Decía ella con mucha curiosidad

-De unos titanes que... Tu mira, que gracia tiene que yo te diga?!-Dije haciendo que ella se riera un poco, avanzaba la serie y nosotras la veíamos atentas, mire el reloj de mi celular y eran las 11:20 pm, comencé a preocuparme un poco, ya que era tarde y Jeff acostumbraba llegar a esas horas, mire a Lizzi y con nerviosismo dije

-Lizzi, ha-hay q-que dormir a-aquí en l-la sala- La noche avanzaba, el tiempo corría y las palabras se me acortaban, solo tenia que esperar su respuesta.

-Si, claro! Por que no hehe- Decía alegremente aquella chica de ojos verdes, me levante del sillón y vi por la ventana de la sala, la luna llena resplandecía en su punto mas alto, las estrellas brillaban y el silencio era sepulcral y profundo, me volví hacia con Lizzi y me senté, seguimos viendo la serie y algunas risas se nos escapaban de vez en cuando, todo iba bien hasta que se escucho un ruido en el piso de arriba, Lizzi brinco del susto y rápidamente me vino solo una cosa a la mente -_Puede ser Jeff-_ Mi corazón se acelero y para calmar a Lizzi la abracé y dije

-No te preocupes, de seguro se cayó algo, iré a ver-

-Esta bien Mary, aquí te espero- Dijo ella mas tranquila, subí el volumen de la tv y me levante, camine hacia las escaleras y subí rápidamente, entre a mi habitación, Prendí la luz y en efecto, ahí estaba el sentado en mi cama, su capucha estaba en su cabeza, su mirada baja y cuchillo en mano, cerré la puerta y de la nada comenzó a reír con esa voz gruesa y rasposa que tanto me gustaba y no sabia por que, me recargue en la puerta y el rompió el silencio

-Marylin , ya es tarde, por que no estas dormida?- Dijo en tono de burla

- Y tu, no deberías estar matando a alguien ahora?- Me salieron las palabras desafiantes, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia mi, yo aun estaba recargada en la puerta, el apoyo ambas manos a mis costados dejandome entre el y la blanca puerta de madera, me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada

-Que te pasa Marylin? Ya se te quito lo atrevida?- Dijo entre bajas risas, voltee a verlo y le baje la capucha descubriendo su cabello azabache

- Y ahí se te quito lo sádico?- Dije en mi defensa, comenzó a reír y se acercó a pocos centímetros de mi cara, podía sentir su respiración, era frustrante, quería estar con el así toda la noche pero Lizzi se encontraba abajo, Jefe bajo su mano izquierda y puso seguro a la Puerta, lo cual me hizo sonrojar aun mas, se aparto de mi y camino hacia la cama para sentarse, camine y me senté junto a el

-Por que ahora cuando llegue no estabas aquí?- Dijo en un tono serio que daba bastante miedo

-Pues , por que- Fui interrumpida, la voz de Lizzi se hacía presente desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Mary! Ya?, estas ahí?- Decía alzando un poco la vio mientras tocaba la puerta, Jeff me miro con curiosidad y dije en voz baja

-Es una amiga, se quedara a dormir hoy, espera aquí ya vuelvo- Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia la puerta

-Voy! Es que hacia frío y me vine a poner una sudadera!- Le dije a Lizzi aun sin abrir la puerta

-Vale! Pero ya no te tardes!- Dijo alejándose de la puerta, suspire aliviada y me volví hacia Jeff y me senté en la cama junto a el

-Entonces, por eso no estabas?- Dijo el tranquilamente

-Mmmm si, y bueno deja voy un momento con ella, ya vuelvo, has lo que quieras en lo que regreso- Me dirigí hacia el armario y tome una sudadera, me la puse y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y vi a Lizzi, no dije nada y simplemente me senté con ella a ver la serie, pasaron 15 minutos y ella se quedó dormida, tome una sabana y la arrope, la observé unos segundos y luego comencé a alejarme de ella a pasos de pluma hasta haber subido las escaleras, llegué a mi habitación y con extremo cuidado abrí y cerré la la puerta, me di la vuelta y vi a Jeff tumbado en mi cama, al parecer se había quitado su sudadera quedando en solo una camisa negra no muy pegada, no pude evitar sonrojarme y camine hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar que la fresca brisa de la noche entrara, Jeff me miro y comenzó a reír, no sabia que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, me senté en el cómodo colchón de la cama y lo mire fijamente

-Que edad dices que tienes?- Decía interrogante

-17 por que.?- Dije algo extrañada por su pregunta

-Por que eres hermosa niña - Dijo con una voz perversamente sensual, me sonroje y baje la mirada para ocultarlo pero fue en vano, Jeff me tomo del mentón y alzo mi cara haciendo que lo viera de frente, me levante de la cama y el me siguió, me tomo de mi cintura y me atrajo mas a el haciendo que mi cara se pusiese totalmente roja, pose mis manos sobre su pecho, el se acerco a pocos centímetros de mi cara, podía sentir su agitada respiración y entre pausas

-tu...eres...mía Marylin...mía - Esas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba para que mi corazón se acelerará, me beso, solo podía sentir como sus labios se presionaban sobre los míos, un beso tierno cargado de amor, no podía creerlo, pero fuimos interrumpidos, se me heló la sangre al escuchar aquellos pasos que subían por las escaleras rápidamente, Jeff se apresuro y me dijo

-Go to sleep, Marylin- Me sonrió y salio por la ventana, en ese momento Lizzi entro por la puerta y quejándose como niñita de 3 dijo

-Mary! No me dejes sola- Comencé a reír un poco y le dije -Vale!, vámonos que yo también tengo sueño- Ella salio primero de la habitación y yo mire mi cama, ahí estaba la sudadera de Jeff, la tome entre mis manos y mire hacia la ventana, esa noche la hermosa luna llena fue testigo de aquel beso y la estrellas eran el manto que nos cubría en la noche fría y acogedora a la vez, me puse su sudadera y dormí abrazada a ella, el fue el accidente mas loco y hermoso que pude tener.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno,Gracias a Any012345 Por tu review, la continuare hehe No te preocupes, y Gomen por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo y es que no me venia la inspiración, tarde 3 días en hacerlo y creo que ayer si me inspiré, también una disculpa por hacer tan largo este capitulo xC, prometo actualizar mas seguido, es que la inc*** escuela no me deja y me perturba la mente con exámenes, tareas etc. Okya, esperó subir hoy el capitulo 6 ya q hoy es viernes y Wiiiii xD x3 ... Bueno bye, agradecería mucho que dejaran comentarios! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Eyeless y Marylin se conocen

do not you dare forget the blood...

**HO HOLAA! holiwis :3 , creo que como ahora somos mas los que leemos esta historia, tratare de actualizar lo mar pronto posible, eso si, no paso de 2 días en actualizar el fic, es que como luego, aquí a su servidora le falta imaginación e inspiración, saben que? ya me vino la inspiracion asi que vamonos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: LOS CREE-PY-PAS-TAS NOOOO ME PERTENECEN, los demás personajes si! :D**

* * *

><p>Me levante, o al menos hacia el esfuerzo por hacerlo, entre abrí mis ojos y vi como los débiles rayos del sol se colaban por entre las finas y delicadas cortinas de la ventana, bostece y frote mis ojos intentando alejar el sueño que aun tenia encima, estire mis brazos cual niña intentando atrapar el cielo y me enderece, sentí la superficie dura que estaba debajo de mi, finamente cubierta por gruesas colchas, suspire y volví a tallar mis ojos, sentía como la suave tela blanca de aquella sudadera hacia contacto con mi piel, me sonroje y me di cuenta de que traía puesta su sudadera, era de el, la lleve por puro instinto a mi nariz y aspire ese aroma tan propio de el, ese aroma metálico y tan intimo de su cuerpo, lo reconocía, y no podía evitar sonrojarme, pues ya lo había sentido varias veces cuando me abrazaba, entonces el recuerdo de aquella noche me llego<p>

***Flash Back***

me miro y comenzó a reír, no sabia que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, me senté en el cómodo colchón de la cama y lo mire fijamente

-Que edad dices que tienes?- Decía interrogante

-17 por que.?- Dije algo extrañada por su pregunta

-Por que eres hermosa niña - Dijo con una voz perversamente sensual, me sonroje y baje la mirada para ocultarlo pero fue en vano, Jeff me tomo del mentón y alzo mi cara haciendo que lo viera de frente, me levante de la cama y el me siguió, me tomo de mi cintura y me atrajo mas a el haciendo que mi cara se pusiese totalmente roja, pose mis manos sobre su pecho, el se acerco a pocos centímetros de mi cara, podía sentir su agitada respiración y entre pausas

-tu...eres...mía Marylin...mía - Esas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba para que mi corazón se acelerará, me beso, solo podía sentir como sus labios se presionaban sobre los míos, un beso tierno cargado de amor, no podía creerlo, pero fuimos interrumpidos, se me heló la sangre al escuchar aquellos pasos que subían por las escaleras rápidamente, Jeff se apresuro y me dijo

-Go to sleep, Marylin- Me sonrió y salio por la ventana, en ese momento Lizzi entro por la puerta y quejándose como niñita de 3 dijo

-Mary! No me dejes sola- Comencé a reír un poco y le dije -Vale!, vayámonos que yo también tengo sueño- Ella salio primero de la habitación y yo mire mi cama, ahí estaba la sudadera de Jeff, la tome entre mis manos y mire hacia la ventana, esa noche la hermosa luna llena fue testigo de aquel beso y la estrellas eran el manto que nos cubría en la noche fría y acogedora a la vez, me puse su sudadera y dormí abrazada a ella, el fue el accidente mas loco y hermoso que pude tener.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Podía sentir mi cara totalmente roja, reí en voz baja mientras me ponía de pie, camine lentamente por el suelo de madera totalmente frió, podía sentir como mis pies de congelaban levemente con aquel contacto, justo en frente de aquella gran ventana tome cuidadosamente entre mis manos la fina tela blanca de las cortinas y las deslice dejando que entraran los suaves y cálidos rayos de la nueva mañana, abrí la ventana y sentí un suave viento recorrer mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y suspire lentamente una vez mas, me gire y la vi, mi amiga de cabellos castaños aun se encontraba dormida, me daba ternura verla, parecía tan pequeña e inocente, solo me venían ganas de protegerla, comenzó a moverse y con pesadez se sentó, tallo sus ojos y me miro con ternura, esos grandes y brillosos ojos verdes

-B-buenos días... M-Marylin- Dijo sonriente, bostezo y sonrió de nuevo

-Buenos días dormilona, dormiste bien?- Pregunte con tono protector y alegre

-S-si, gracias amiga!- Sonrió amplia mente, camine hacia ella y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta la tomo inmediatamente y ya puesta de pie

-Marylin, te la pasaste bien anoche?- Pregunto con inseguridad y preocupación

-S-si, me la pase super anoche... D-de verdad!- Dije sonriente, estaba que explotaba de felicidad con solo recordar aquella noche, solo que no quería que supiese de mi felicidad, no ahora, no era momento

-B-bueno, tienes hambre? quieres desayunar? vale, vamos a desayunar!- La tome de la muñeca y jalando de ella la lleve hasta la cocina, tomándola de los hombros hice que se sentase a la mesa y que esperara, comencé a cocinar, la verdad no era mala cocinando, sabia hacer unos que otros platillos

-Hey, Lizzi, te gustan los waffles?- Pregunte sonriente observándola por sobre mi hombro, era mi amiga, la única que había tenido hasta ahora y quería quedar bien con ella, la verdad es que era raro en mi, nunca me había propuesto quedar bien con o frente a alguien, Elizabeth me miro con ilusión y sorpresa, asintió rápidamente con su cabeza

-hmhm, me encantan los waffles!- Dijo con un tono de emoción en su voz, reí un poco y comenze a hacer el desayuno. Unos minutos después, ya con los platos puestos en la mesa, me dispuse a poner los waffles en los platos y servir jugo de naranja en los vasos para después sentarme y comenzar a comer, comíamos tranquilamente y en silencio, hasta que Elizabeth rompió ese pesado y sepulcral silencio que aun había permanecido entre los choques de los cubiertos y la loza.

-Emmm...Marylin y esa sudadera?... Bueno, es que anoche traías una diferente, una emm morada de rayas- Dijo curiosa, a lo cual comenze a toser por el bocado que aun tenia en mi boca y la sorpresa de su pregunta, tome el vaso de cristal entre mis manos y tome un poco de jugo, comenze a sudar frio y a buscar que decirle, la verdad es que no me gustaría mentirle, no a mi amiga _-Mierda Elizabeth, preguntas demasiado!...Que carajo te respondo?!-_ Mustie para mis adentros no sabia que decirle así que opte mi tono de voz habitual, ese tono frió y firme que usaba siempre

-Emm, la sudadera? Por que preguntas?- Dije con indiferencia, la verdad es que quería que pareciese que no me importara el tema

-Bueno, es que no la traías anoche y ademas te queda un poco grande- Dijo seriamente mientras seguía comiendo

-Ah!...Bueno..Eso, te lo diré cuando sea momento- Mi voz se desahogo y me calme al decir eso, ella me miro con confusión y soro rió, le sonreí y rato después terminamos de comer, nos levantamos de la mesa, ella se fue a sentar al sofá en la sala mientras yo lavaba los platos. En la sala me senté junto a ella en aquel sofá de cuero cafe y me miro un poco sonrojada

-Oye, me quede a dormir, creo que lo mas educado es que te ayude a recoger- Dijo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba la gran colcha de tela roja y encaje blanco, comenzó a doblarla y la puso en el sofá mas pequeño, la mire y comenzamos a reír, de inmediato corrí hacia el estéreo y lo encendí, comenze a buscar entre los CD's mi álbum de Get Scared, abri la caja y puse en CD en el estéreo, unos instantes después ya a todo volumen comenzaba a sonar la canción de If Only She Knew Voodoo Like I Do de Get scared, camine hacia el armario de los utensilios y saque la escoba, Lizzi comenzó a reír mientras levantaba las almohadas y los cojines, yo utilizando la escoba como guitarra comenze a cantar

Girl, I've got you  
>Under a spell and I don't think I'll be letting you out<br>I've got you  
>If this is heaven, then baby, I don't want to know hell<p>

(yeah!) She says my singing gets her thinking filthy,  
>(oh!) The thoughts she's thinking I'm not worthy<br>I know what I need to sweep her off her feet  
>She knows the work will damn near kill me<p>

Seguíamos recogiendo y levantando las cosas, a pesar de estar haciendo deberes en mi casa, no era tan aburrido después de todo, estaba con mi amiga, y era algo diferente para mi, no sabia lo que era tener una amiga hasta que ella llego, en un libro leí algo que me impacto y antes lo tomaba por una estupidez, ''es mejor caminar en medio de la oscuridad con un amigo, que caminar solo a plena luz del dia'', pero, ahora, pienso diferente, vi a Lizzi que limpiaba el librero y de repente abrí mis ojos como platos, ella sabia la letra de la canción y comenzó a cantar el voz alta

Girl, I've got you  
>under a spell and I don't think i'll be letting you out<br>I've got you under a  
>SPELL!<p>

Pasando como dos horas después, acabamos de limpiar y caímos agotadas en el sofá, reímos cansadamente y suspiramos

-Dios! Tu casa es enorme Marylin!- Dijo con exageración, la verdad no era tan grande, bueno tal vez para mi, ya que yo vivía ahí y me había acostumbrado

-Hahahaha, lo crees?, míranos, aun estamos en pijama!- Dije con ridiculez en mi voz, ya eran la 12:00 de la tarde y nosotras aun en pijama, nos miramos y caímos muertas de risa, subimos a mi cuarto y procedimos a cambiarnos, ella de su mochila saco unos shorts blancos cortos, una blusa de mangas largas de rayas negras y blancas, unos calcetines, unos converse blancos y se dispuso a cambiar de ropa, yo mientras tanto buscaba en los cajones y en el armario algo que quedara con la sudadera blanca que llevaba puesta, saque unos jeans entubados rotos y unos converse blancos, me vestí y me senté en la cama esperando a que Elizabeth saliera de el baño, pocos minutos después ella salio peinada en una coleta alta y me miro con inseguridad

-C-como...M-me, ve-veo?- Dijo sonrojada

-Te ves bien!- Intentaba animarla ya que se le veía bastante acomplejada, me levante y me puse a un costado de ella en dirección contraria, la tome de un hombro

-Ahora con permiso que yo voy a entrar al baño- Dije riendo, a lo cual ella respondió con una risa pausada. Entre al baño y apoyando ambas manos en el lavabo me mire en el espejo y fue ahí en donde lo note, aquella pequeña cicatriz que se hallaba en mi mejilla, y recordé aquel momento, aquel día en que mis labios tocaron por primera vez los de Jeff, abrí mis ojos como aquel sujeto de la pintura el grito, agache la mirada y tome entre mis manos un poco de agua, que acto después vertí en todo mi rostro, levante bruscamente la mirada y me halle con mi reflejo, no era posible, lo recode, su tétrica risa, su rasposa y gruesa voz, su calor al abrazarme, sentía como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas causándome un leve sonrojo, no podía evitarlo el, el, me gustaba?, _-No!...Oh, sera que... m-me... enamore?! De un asesino?!- _Me dije a mi misma, cubrí mi boca con ambas manos y volví a ver mi reflejo en el espejo, me vi, con esa sudadera que le pertenecía a aquel hombre, baje lentamente mis manos y sonreí, -Con que... Jeff The Killer... No?- Susurre para mi misma y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que en tan solo 6 días haya podido enamorarme. Sali del baño y me encontre con la mirada de una Elizabeth Sorprendida, la mire con confusión ella se levanto y a pasos pesados se dirigio hasta quedar delante mio

-Sabes tocar la guitarra electrica?!- Señalaba la guitarra blanca que se encontraba en si bitrina, bien cuidada y sin ni un rasguño

-Ammm...s-si- Dije con un tono raro, ese que usamos todos cuando dicen algo que es obvio

-Algún día tendrás que enseñarme ehhh?- Dijo con tono firme y prometedor, no me costaba nada enseñarla, pero, solo tocaba para mi misma, no me gustaba que me escucharan tocar

-vale! Vale...Mejor, por ahora salgamos a pasear ya son las 03:30 pm y nosotras aquí encerradas? Jaja- Dije demasiado rápido haciendo que ella se quedara de a seis

-Bueno! Vallamos al parque, que te parece?- Sonreía y jugaba con las mangas de su blusa

-Como sea! Venga, valla monos de aquí!- Me dirijo a la puerta de mi habitación, tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire, salí de ahí seguida por Elizabeth.

Caminábamos por el parque tranquilamente, el cielo azul y el sol dorado y cálido iluminaba cualquier rincón de aquel espacio, la brisa era suave y agradable, los niños jugaban y se le podía ver a los dueños y a sus mascotas jugar, era gratificante esa sensación de nostalgia, podía sentir como la felicidad abundaba, hasta que, recordé mi antiguo yo, mi yo real, esa chica antipática, fría y solitaria que solía camirar por esos rumbos con un aura tan pesada, odiando a todo aquello que se encontraba a mi alrededor, entonces, fue ahí donde esa sensación de odio y repulsión se hizo presente en mi interior, mi corazón se heló y fue cuando volví a ver a mi acompañante, se le veía tranquila y feliz, _ -Que fue lo que cambio Marylin!? Esta no soy yo!-_ Me dije reprimiéndome ami misma, como es que en seis días me hubiese enamorado?, como era posible que en ese corto tiempo me haya ablandado?, muchas preguntas recorrían mi cabeza y eso hacia que me centrara mas en mi mundo que en la patética realidad en la que me encontraba, hasta que, Lizzi rompió el calmado silencio

-Oye...No quiero ser fastidiosa, pero, por que no puedo saber sobre la sudadera que llevas puesta?- Dijo seriamente preocupada, no sabia que decirle, que era lo que quería que le dijera?!, que es de un asesino que me va a ver todas las noches?,_ -Claro que no!, aun no, no puede saberlo!- _La mire fríamente y sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro

-Para que quieres... saber-lo?- Mi voz se apagaba a cada palabra, caminamos y nos sentamos en una banca de madera, se veía algo vieja y eso era lo que la hacia única, ya sentadas cómodamente en aquella banca, me miro y soltó un leve suspiro

-Es que... Me preocupas...Marylin, yo, quiero ser buena amiga- Esas simples palabras, me llenaron, de una inmensa tristeza, no podía creerlo, mi corazón no me dejaba, era tan difícil creer que alguien pudiese preocuparse por mi.

-M-mientes...- Susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que ella también pudiese escuchar, me miro con tristeza, agache mi cabeza dejando que mi cabello creara una cortina evitando que ella viese aquellas lagrimas saladas correr por mi rostro, estaba dolida y no podía evitarlo, _-Por que ahora?, por que no antes?- _Me pregunte ami misma,_ -Tantos años, 12 malditos años dándome la espalda... Y HASTA AHORA TIENEN EL DESCARO DE PREOCUPARSE POR MI?!- _Pensé gritándole a mi alma, a mi pasado, todo se movía, era una sensación de rabia extrema, sentía una desesperación recorrer todo mi cuerpo, hasta que, sentí su mano en mi hombro, voltee la mirada bruscamente y la vi, ella sonreía mientras unas ligeras gotas brotaban de sus ojos y corrían por su blanca piel.

-No miento, eres mi amiga, eres importante para mi!- Dijo tratando de consolarme

-Y-yo...Siempre, eh estado sola- Dije, mi voz se apagaba cada vez mas

-Yo estoy contigo Mary- Sonrió y jalando de mi mano me acerco a ella y me estrujo en un fuerte abrazo, me sentí vacía y feliz, deje de llorar y me aparte de ella, comencé a reír y solo para armar conversación dije con tono de burla

-El pasto es verde- Elizabeth se soltó a reír y solo con tono obvio dijo -Pues si! Ni modo que fuera rosa!- Comenzamos a reír y hablamos de cualquier cosa estúpida hasta que dieron las 08:00 pm, las dos nos levantamos y corrimos hacia nuestra casa.

**_*Jeff Pov*_**

-Jajajaja! Ya te vas? tan temprano?- Se burlaba Eyeless

-Por que? Te importa que me valla tan pronto?- Dije fastidiado, estaba cansado de sus malditas preguntas, me sacaba rápidamente de quicio y no hacia nada mas que interrogarme, no lo odiaba, pero era un tonto de mierda fastidioso

-No claro que no !- Dijo entre risas, me di media vuelta para irme pero nuevamente su estúpida voz me detuvo

-Puedo acompañarte Jeffrey?- Dijo seriamente, me voltee rápidamente y con enfado me dirigí hacia el apuntándolo con mi cuchillo

-NO! Estorbas!- Dije con histeria haciendo que mi voz se escuchara mas ronca de lo normal

-Estorbo? Oh vas a ver a tu novia?- Dijo seriamente y desafiante, era estresante lidiar con tipos como el

-N-novia?! CUAL NOVIA? NO ME JODAS CON TUS ESTUPIDECES!- Gruñí y me voltee hacia otro lado

-Vamos! Si no tienes novia déjame ir, no tienes nada que ocultar, verdad?- Dijo y es que tenia razón, si no tenia nada que ocultar debía dejarlo acompañarme, _-Ademas, Marylin no es mi novia!, nos hemos ...B-besado pero y ya- _Pensé, lo voltee a ver y suspirando resignado

-Vale, muévete que ya me voy!- No quería pero, se daría cuenta, el no iba a evitar que visitara a Marylin, ya me las arreglaría para ir y verla, _-Que?! Como que, no puedo creerlo, que carajo pasa conmigo!? Por que quiero ir a verla?!-_ Refunfuñe en voz baja, Eyeless salio y juntos caminamos todo el trayecto evitando que nos vieran.

Estábamos en el vecindario, en esa parte de la ciudad, justo en frente de su casa

-Jeff? Que carajo hacemos aquí?- Susurro cerca de mi oído

-Cállate Jack! Si no te parece mejor lárgate!- Dije molesto por sus estúpidas preguntas

-Espérame aquí... Jack, no vengas hasta que te diga- Dije tratando de evitar que hiciera una tontería y que nos descubrieran, el asintió con la cabeza, lo vi con desconfianza pero me voltee y corriendo cruce la calle y estando frente a su casa, nuevamente la ventana estaba abierta, subí por el árbol y entre.

**_*Fin Jef POV*_**

Estaba acostada en mi cama escuchando como mi estéreo en volumen bajo, de manera que solo se escuchara en mi habitación, tocara la canción de Damage de Fit For Rivals estaba entre dormida, sentía mi cuerpo ligero y descansaba tranquilamente, hasta que lo escuche entrar, no abrí mis ojos y deje que creyera que estaba dormida, hasta que escuche sus pasos acercarse hacia mi, lo sentía cerca hasta que pude sentir su respiración, abrí de golpe mis ojos y ahí estaba el, inclinado, viéndome dormir, estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, sonreí y con tono pícaro, raro en mi.

-T-te tardaste, apoye mis codos en el colchón levantándome un poco haciendo que quedara mas cerca de el

-Y?... Debería pedirte disculpas? No lo creo, pedir perdón no es lo mio- Dijo sonriente y con esa voz fuerte y ronca que tanto me gustaba, no sabia por que, pero sentía que con el podía ser yo misma

-Ah? No?... Y? como esperas que te perdone el retraso?- Dije ampliando mas mi sonrisa, el rió un poco y acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi, casi rosando sus labios con los míos, no aguante mas y tomándolo fuertemente del cuello lo acerque ami besándolo desesperada y cariños amente, lo necesitaba, lo amaba y ya me había dado cuenta de eso, nos separamos por falta de aire, se separo de mi y se sentó en la cama, me puse de pie y apague el estéreo

-Te ves hermosa con mi sudadera- Sonrió amplia mente y comenzó a reír, me moría de vergüenza que me viese con ella, ya que solo traía unos shorts de licra negros a mitad de la rodilla y la sudadera blanca, me sonroje y soltando la coleta que llevaba tome mi fleco y trate de tapar mi sonrojo

-Marylin, no vengo solo- Hizo una pausa y suspiro -Vengo...C-con un-un amigo- Dijo en tono seriamente preocupante

-Y? Pues dile que venga!- Dije sin pensar, no me importaba si su amigo también era un asesino ya que sabia que Jeff me defendería en caso de que pasara algo

-E-es que... No sabe que te vengo a ver, ademas, si lo de-dejas entrar, no digas n-nada de lo-lo que ha pasado entre nosotros- Dijo nervioso, era idea mía o estaba sonrojado?, reí un poco y lo abrace, lo mire y le dije

-No diré nada, no te preocupes- El se tranquilizo y sonrió, me aparte de el y me puse de pie frente a el

-PERO CÁMBIATE, NO QUIERO QUE VEA CON OJOS DE PERVERTIDO A MI NOVIA!- Se puso de pie y... _-Espera! Que dijo?! SU NOVIA?! s-soy su novia?!- _Interiormente estallaba de felicidad, pero en la realidad solo asentí y me fui al baño a cambiarme. Ya dentro del baño me vestí con unos pantalones de cuadros negro, una blusa roja rasgada de la espalda con el ligo de metallica, unos converse negros y acomode mi cabello, salí y vi a Jeff recargado en la puerta de mi habitación, me vio

-Te ves linda- Dijo volteando hacia otro lado, tome su sudadera y se la entregue, el se la puso y camino hacia la ventana, puso dos dedos en sus labios y soltó un silbido, espere sentada en la cama, hasta que vi entrar a un chico vestido totalmente de negro, piel extremadamente pálida, era pelirrojo y traía una mascara de hockey, miro a Jeff y después dirigió su mirada hacia mi

-Jeffrey?! quien es ella?- Dijo señalándome

-Su nombre es- Lo interrumpí y me puse de pie -Marylin, un gusto!- Lo mire fríamente y entre sonriendo

-J-Jack... EyelessJack, el gusto es mio- Estrecho mi mano y con esta misma levanto su mascara dejando ver solo sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo! hasta aquí le dejo por que creo que ya lo alargue demasiado, hehehe bueno si hay faltas ortográficas perdónenme la vida, manden mensaje si quieren que le ponga algo en especial al fic, también quiero decirles que tengo una idea para otro fic (FANS DE VOCALOID) trata de kamui gakupo y va a estar bastante gore xD tal vez solo sea d capítulos, estará basado en la canción de Hyouhon Shoujo, y creo que el primer capitulo lo subiré el martes, por si gustan darse una vuelta :D hehehe bueno bye, los deja su MiikaOneeSama! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Una noche Sangrienta

**Holaa! Bueno ya vengo con el capitulo 7 de esta historia :'D bueno, como no tengo nada que decirles xD... AH! SI!... si gustan, hermosuras, echarse una vuelta por mi nuevo fic! Hyouhon Shoujo :D se los agradecería mucho :D ... Dejen reviews, me preocupa no saber si les gusta o no la historia :( ... Por favor, se aceptaran criticas tanto constructivas como positivas :D , no acepto comentarios negativos ni insultos ;) ... Bueno vamos con el fic!**

**Disclaimer: Los creepypastas no son míos, los demás personajes si (Excepto Elizabeth, es en parte mía xD ya mas adelante sabrán por que).**

**Advertencia!: HAY GORE!**

* * *

><p>Camino hacia la ventana, puso dos dedos en sus labios y soltó un silbido, espere sentada en la cama, hasta que vi entrar a un chico vestido totalmente de negro, piel extremadamente pálida, era pelirrojo y traía una mascara de hockey, miro a Jeff y después dirigió su mirada hacia mi<p>

-Jeffrey?! quien es ella?- Dijo señalándome

-Su nombre es- Lo interrumpí y me puse de pie -Marylin, un gusto!- Lo mire fríamente y entre sonriendo

-J-Jack... EyelessJack, el gusto es mio- Estrecho mi mano y con esta misma levanto su mascara dejando ver solo sus labios

-Y...Marylin...Que eres de Jeff?- Pregunto curioso, se volteo hacia Jeff y le sonrió picaramente, me sonroje ante su pregunta pero _-por que Jeff?...Por que me pides que mienta?- _Eso me partía el alma, me voltee para ver a Jeff y lo vi, no pude evitar sonrojarme mas, su cabello azabache hasta los hombros, su piel pálida casi blanca, esos ojos azules _-Azules?! No me di cuenta que eran azules!- _Me di un ligero golpe en la frente por no haberme fijado antes, pero, baje mi mano, y volví a verlo, era alto, mucho mas que yo, varios pensamientos me recorrieron la mente, era un gusto extraño, tenia esa sonrisa permanentemente tallada en las mejillas pero eso no me importaba, no me importaba que careciese de parpados, eso era lo que me gustaba de el, su locura, su apariencia, el era diferente, mucha gente me diría loca por tales gustos pero ami no me importaba, al poco rato comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo observaba y volteo sus ojos hacia mi, hasta que su amigo encapuchado de mascara azul nos interrumpió el intercambio de miradas, el paso su brazo por los hombros de Jeff rodeando su cuello

-Ya Jeffi, admítelo, es tu novia!-Dijo Jack levanto su mano izquierda y me apunto con su dedo indice

-Ya cállate IDIOTA! COMO JODES DIARIO CON ESO!- Dijo Jeff exaltándose, demasiado diría yo, _-Esta sera una noche muy larga!- _Pensé soltando un leve y cansado suspiro, paso un rato y Jack soltó a Jeff, nos miramos los tres y caímos en un profundo silencio, un silencio muy sepulcral y abrumador, nos quedamos callados mas o menos media hora, no sabíamos de que hablar, solo intercambiábamos miradas, la verdad solo Jeff y yo por que no sabia si Jack me veía ami o a Jeff a causa de su mascara, me canse de estar de pie, suspire aburrida y me senté, Jeff también se veía fastidiado y incomodo así que camino y se sentó junto ami, Jack por su parte, tomo la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio donde se encontraba mi ordenador, como la silla era de ruedas la tomo por el respaldo de la y la arrastro hacia el para también sentarse y quedar frente a nosotros, Jack soltó un bufido y rompió el silencio

-Marylin...Si no? Así te llamas- Dijo recargando su codo en el reposa brazos y apoyo su rostro en el puño de su mano

-Eh?...Ah si- Dije algo confundida

-Mmmm...Bueno...Jeff?! por que no la has matado?!- Dijo serio interrogante aquel joven de mascara azul

-Hablamos luego idiota- Dijo Jeff cortantemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente y comenze a bostezar, mire el reloj de mi celular y eran las 02:30 de la madrugada_ -Diablos! ya es tarde!- _Jeff me miro bostezar y de inmediato se puso de pie, camino hacia Jack poniéndose a un lado de el, golpeo ligeramente su hombro y este se levanto de la silla

-Bueno... Un gusto conocer a la N-O-V-I-A de mi compañero, adiós, Marylin- Se despidió firmemente poniendo su mano en su frente haciendo un saludo que solo los soldados hacen, el encapuchado de mascara azul salio por la ventana desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche

-Bueno, Marylin, adiós- Jeff se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la ventana listo para irse, por instinto me levante y tomándolo de su manga ale de ella haciendo que se detuviese

-Amm... Y-yo... Je-Jeff- No sabia que hacer, enrojecí por completo, sentía como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas y se calentaban mas a cada segundo, todo el viento, aquel gélido y suave viento que se colaba por la ventana poco a poco se desvanecía, sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elvaba y como el frió se esfumaba, no sabia que hacer, nunca había estado enamorada, el silencio se apoderaba del ambiente y el solo se giro para quedar frente a frente conmigo, su fleco tapaba sus ojos y tenia las manos en puño, las apretaba y sabia que hacia fuerza, tenia algo, pero, yo solo buscaba algo que decirle

-Marylin...- Susurro lo bastante bajo pero de manera que yo escuchase, se soltó de mi agarre, ya que aun lo tenia tomado de la manga de su sudadera, deshizo sus puños y levanto ambas manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndose, como si estuviese llorando

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Soltó una sonora carcajada, esa voz, sonaba como la primera vez que lo escuche reír, me dio escalofrió, todo el calor se apago y el frió recorrió cada bello de mi cuerpo alterándolo. Bajo lentamente sus manos y como temblando, se abalanzo hacia mi tomándome por mi cintura y elevándome del suelo, con su mano izquierda tomo mi pierna haciendo que con esta rodeara su cintura, lo mire confundida, el de repente hizo que mi espalda chocara fuertemente con la pared, mientras me tomaba de la cintura con su mano derecha, pego un fuerte golpe en el muro de concreto con su brazo izquierdo

-por que...- Susurro a mi oído, podía sentir su aliento, me causaba escalofríos en el cuerpo, confundida solo lo abrace pero el seguía con el puño en la pared y tomando mi cintura

-POR QUE NO PUEDO MATARTE! QUE!...que...que eres para mi?!- Su voz se apagaba lentamente, para después de un rato estallar en sonoras carcajadas

-No se por que me sigo preguntando eso!...ES ALGO LITERALMENTE OBVIO!- Dijo con ironía el asesino de sonrisa permanente

-Jeff... Quieres matarme?- Dije confundida y con miedo? -Matame, no pondré resistencia alguna!- Reafirme con voz seria y firme, no me defendería de el, _-para que seguir aquí?, para que! SOLO VIVO UNA VIDA DE MIERDA!- _Pensé gritando en mi interior, mi alma lloraba, lloraba lagrimas de sangre, por cada herida, por cada cicatriz abierta, por todo

-No... Marylin, TU ERES MÍA Y HARÉ CONTIGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA!- Dijo con voz ronca y burlona, levanto la mirada y me miro sonriendo ampliamente, quito su puño de la pared, levantando su mano la enredo en mi cabello y me beso como si en verdad le hiciera falta, como si fuese a ser la ultima vez, me puso de pie en el suelo y sacando su cuchillo lo clavo fuertemente en la pared, nos separamos por falta de aire y me miro fijamente, sentía como examinaba mi alma con esos intensos ojos azules, se separo mas de mi y camino hacia la ventana

-Marylin, es tarde, GO TO SLEEP- Rió como solo un psicópata sabia hacerlo, me miro y solo en respuesta a su frase acomode mi fleco

-AND CLOSE YOUR EYES- Dije suspirando al ver sus ojos, el sonrió y salio por la ventana, era obvio, era el, yo lo amaba y no podía dudarlo mas, me desprendí de toda mi ropa y levantando las sabanas, subí al cómodo colchón y recostando mi cabeza en las cálidas y acolchonadas almohadas de pluma me tape con las sabanas y cerré los ojos, pensando en el y su hermosa sonrisa.

_***JEFF POV***_

Sali de su casa y camine hacia donde estaba Eyeless

-Ya estupido?- Dije mirandolo amenazante

-Que es de ti? Y no mientas Woods!- Dijo el serio interrogante

-Ella?...Es..es..- Me quede pensando, ya me lo había dejado claro aquel rato que estuve con ella, por que me sentía así con una victima, sentía un impulso de satisfacción que me empujaba a querer tenerla, sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como mi sangre se calentaba y mi corazón se aceleraba, era casi lo mismo que cuando apuñalaba el corazón de alguien, el sentir la tibia y roja sangre salpicar mis manos era algo excitante

-Jeff?...Me vas a responder?- Dijo insistente mi fastidioso acompañante

-QUE QUIERES?! ES MI JUGUETE, LISTO YA? TE CALLAS?!- Dije gritando, me tenia fastidiado, _-Espera! Que chingados dije?! mi...mi JUGUETE! JODER SOY UN IDIOTA! QUE CLASE DE ASESINO SOY!?- _Golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano, era un estúpido y me sentía demasiado confundido, en fin ignore ese pensamiento mientras caminábamos por la acera bajo el manto de estrellas en donde coronaba la luna, era una noche fría y profundamente silenciosa, los arboles se movían al mismo tiempo que hacían un sonido con el viento, los grillos se escuchaban haciendo esos ruidos molestos que solo le dan mas suspenso al momento, observe mi cuchillo y recordé aquella vez que lo apoye con fuerza en la mejilla de Marylin y dejo escurrir un hermoso tono carmesí en la hoja de acero plateada, ese recuerdo, esa noche, su sangre, hizo que ese sentimiento, esa necesidad viniera ami. Camine unos cuantos metros mas hasta encontrar a una pareja que caminaba a oscuras, por la calle de aquella enorme ciudad, reían y caminaban tomados de la mano, era perfecta la oportunidad para satisfacer mi hambre de muerte, mi sed de sangre, solo quería probar esa dulce droga

-Aquí nos separamos Jack...Te veo en el bosque mas tarde- Dije entre leves risas, quería matar para mi gusto, para mi satisfacción personal, no quería que el idiota de Eyeless me arruinara el momento

-Bueno, voy a buscar a ver a quien me violo- Dijo burlándose -_Estúpido pedofilo asalta cunas!- _Y así caminando entre la densa y oscura niebla,desapareció. Yo en cambio voltee a ver a mis victimas, decidí seguirlas, este sentimiento crecía y no me dejaba en paz, solo quería satisfacerlo. Los seguí por unos cinco minutos mas o menos, hasta que,_ -MIERDA! POBRES IDIOTAS, DEBIERON HABER IDO A DORMIR TEMPRANO!- _Reí una vez mas al ver que aquella pareja caminaba por un largo y oscuro callejón, aguantaba mis ganas, adoraba jugar con mis victimas, comencé a reír incontrolable mente, me hallaba recargado en una pared que parecía ser de ladrillo, estaba húmeda y fría, el ambiente se sentía pesado y eso significaba que era hora de actuar. El hombre, voltee hacia mi, confundiéndome con un vagabundo que usualmente acostumbran estar por ahí, camino hacia mi y tomándome de mi hombro

-Oye, amigo...Estas bien?, puedes dejar de reír? Asustas a mi novia- Dijo tranquilo y confiado, _-Que tipo tan ingenuamente IDIOTA!- _Mustie en mi mente, me causaba gracia que esa persona no hubiese aprendido de sus padres que no se debe hablar con extraños, el mismo cavaba su tumba

-No te han dicho que hay un asesino suelto?- Pregunte burlona mente a aquel hombre que parecía ser mayor que yo, gracias a la luz de la grande y hermosa luna pude percibir que en su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto, yo me hallaba con el fleco cubriendo mis ojos y la capucha de mi sudadera puesta. Saque mi cuchillo sigilosamente y lo escondí de tras de mi espalda

-Que? El tal Jeff The Killer?... Ya lo atraparon amigo- Dijo riéndose de mi pregunta, comencé a reír por su respuesta _-Que ya me atraparon? PERO QUE JODIDOS CREEN? Soy Jeff The Killer, el asesino mas peligroso que haya existido!- _Reí nuevamente a carcajadas, esta vez el hombre se veía con miedo, esa expresión de inseguridad en sus rostros, era algo maravilloso. La mujer se acerco a el, poniéndose también delante de mi, la hora llego, es hora de mandarlos a dormir.

-GO TO SLEEP!- Dije para luego abalanzarme hacia el hombre, forcejeo aunque era en vano, lo tome del cuello con mi mano derecha y lo apreté fuertemente contra el piso, saque mi cuchillo y lo apuñale en el ojo sacándolo de su cuenca, solo de veía como la sangre brotaba de aquel hoyo negro, las venas y los nervios colgaban de aquella esfera blanda, aquel sujeto soltó un leve grito de dolor y eso hacia que continuara gustoso con mi obra, con el ojo del hombre aun clavado en mi cuchillo, estampe fuertemente la punta de mi cuchillo contra el suelo y así haciendo que el ojo se destrozara, levante nuevamente mi cuchillo y solo sentía como el hombre aun luchaba por su vida golpeando con sus puños mis costados, sus golpes eran torpes, pero fuertes, la adrenalina me anestesio el cuerpo totalmente, no sentía el chocar de sus puños contra mi cuerpo, solo me causaba mas placer. Levante mi cuchillo y apoyándolo en su cuello lo deslice rápidamente cortando su garganta, haciendo que el chorro de sangre salpicase mi sudadera, volví a usar mi cuchillo y en el mismo corte de el cuello, lo undi haciéndolo mas profundo hasta atravesar su nuca, el hombre comenzó a ahogarse en su sangre y yo solo reía sin control, me puse de pie y lo observe, _-Le falta algo...- _Me dije ami mismo mientras veía mi trabajo imperfecto, me incline junto a el y volví a encajar mi cuchillo en su ojo izquierdo, comenze a girarlo para poder sacarlo, tire de el cuchillo hacia arriba sacando su ojo , lo quite de la punta de mi cuchillo y poniéndolo en la palma de mi mano derecha, lo apreté con fuerza en mi puño con fuerza, haciendo que este explotara, sacudiendo mi mano y poniendo en acción nuevamente mi cuchillo, lo posicione en su pecho clavandolo sin piedad alguna y deslizándolo hasta llegar a su vientre, deje de lado mi cuchillo y con mis manos abrí la herida y comencé a sacar sus intestinos de su lugar, ya fuera de su estomago tome una parte larga entre ambas manos y lo estire hasta que este se reventara, la sangre brotaba por todos lados, sus intestinos se salían de su interior, era la escena perfecta, excepto por una cosa, dirigí mis manos hacia su boca y metiendo el dedo indice, jale de uno de los lados y metiendo mi cuchillo comencé a cortar,

-LISTO! HERMOSO!- Dije poniéndome de pie y observando mi trabajo literalmente perfecto. Recordé, _-Oh...Cierto! La mujer!- _Voltee a buscarla y se hallaba parada ahí, _-Todo este tiempo y no corrió ni grito? Jaja, valla que mujer tan estúpida!- _Camine hacia ella, se encontraba aparentemente en shock, reacciono al verme avanzar y corrió desesperada, fui detrás de ella, corría torpemente ya que levaba zapatos altos, hasta que uno se rompió y cayo al suelo, trato de levantarse, pero la alcance y tomándola de el cabello la arrastre por la acera de cemento que bordeaba la calle fría y oscura, iluminada solo por un faro. La lleve hasta un lugar apartado y ahí aun tirando de su cabello

-LEVÁNTATE!- Dije dominante, apreté sus mechones rojizos y con fuerza los solté, haciendo que nuevamente ella cayera al piso, me incline frente a ella, observándola, saque mi cuchillo y lo puse en su pecho, justo debajo de su cuello, ella sollozaba y pedía ayuda

-Shhh...Ni tu dios te salvara ahora- Dije cuando la escuchaba rezar por su vida, Jeff The Killer no le tendría piedad a nadie, acaricie con la hoja de acero su pecho descubierto y lo deslice rápidamente hacia abajo, rompiendo su camisa en dos, puse mi mano sobre su boca para evitar que gritara y bajando mi cuchillo, lo apunte debajo de sus pechos en medio y lo clave fuertemente, deslizando poco a poco, me abría camino en su estomago haciéndole una gran herida, la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros y la niebla se hacia mas densa, el aire soplaba y la oscuridad aumentaba, poco a poco la temperatura de su cuerpo fue bajando, y eso era lo que hacia mas especial aquel maravilloso asesinato, saque mi cuchillo de su interior y levantando mi mano, abrí su boca, tome la punta de su lengua y levantando mi cuchillo hacia ella, la corte haciendo que esta se ahogase en su propia sangre, ese color carmesí, _-Ahhh como recuerdo esa noche!, tenia 13 años entonces- _Suspire ante aquel pensamiento, la nostalgia inundaba mi corazón, la noche en que experimente el placer de matar, mi familia, mi... _-Hermano...Liu- _Me puse de pie comenze a alejarme, dejando el cuerpo inservible de una mujer tirado entre las bolsas de basura y el agua de las coladeras. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de salir de el callejón, alcance a visualizar a un hombre, no, mas bien un joven mas o menos de mi estatura, lo único que se alcanzaba a notar entre los edificios y la oscuridad que reinaba ahí, eran sus lentes naranjas, camine un poco mas y alcance a ver que llevaba un bozal y una hacha en cada mano, me quede quieto por un momento, hasta que, aquel tipo levanto rápidamente su mano y lanzo una de sus hacha hacia mi, levantando ambos brazos forme una equis tratando de protegerme, pero la hacha cayo a un costado de mi, baje lentamente mis brazos y el tipo había desaparecido -_QUE CARAJO FUE ESO!- _Me dije ami mismo, esa figura, -_debió ser algún ciudadano tratando de defenderse o ... tratando de matarme? No!, fue otra cosa- _Me gire hacia la izquierda y bajando la mirada observe la hacha que yacía tirada en el pavimento del suelo, la levante y en mano me la lleve, comenze a caminar entre la oscuridad hasta cruzar el cementerio, directamente hacia el bosque.

**_*FIN JEF POV*_**

**(Narradora)**

Aquel joven asesino, Jeff The killer, camino entre los altos arboles de el bosque, con hacha en mano, la niebla se densaba mas y mas, el frió aumentaba, la noche pasaba lentamente y el crujir de las ramas se hacia presente cada vez que el joven matador chocaba sus tenis con el suelo, Jeff entre mas adelante avanzaba, mas oscuridad había, hasta desaparecer entre lo denso de aquel olvidado y escalofriante bosque.

En las escenas de los asesinatos, la sangre chorreaba aun de los cuerpos sin vida, aquella mujer que yacía entre bolsas y deshechos, dio su ultimo gemido para luego morir entre sollozos, su estomago mutilado, la sangre caía y resbalaba, mezclándose con el agua del desagüe, lentamente avanzaba y caía por la alcantarilla, las ratas salían y comenzaban a entrar en su interior, el viento silbaba y un el silencio sepulcral no abandono aquella pacifica y sangrienta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdooon! por haber tardad tanto, la maldita escuela no me deja en paz!, creo que ahora actualizare los sábados y domingos xD ... Que tal les pareció el Gore? POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, quiero saber si les gusta la historia, Ah, Si, ya halle como meter a Ticci Toby :D , se viene la gran pelea YEII! Si les gusta el gore extremo, porfa chequen mi Fanfic Hyouhon Shoujo :D, si quieren que le ponga comedia al asunto, también dejen reviews, MiikaOneeSama SE DESPIDE! :D<strong>


	8. ¡AVISO!

**¡AVISO!**

**¡Hola les habla MiikaOneeSama!**

**Vengo a aclarar preguntas.**

**1.- ¿Vas a continuar el fanfic?**

**Claro que si lo continuare, solo que eh estado bastante ocupada con la escuela y otro fanfic**

**que tengo en desarrollo.**

**2.- ¿Cuando subirás el siguiente capitulo?**

**Bueno, debo decir que no puedo dar una fecha exacta, puesto que estoy trabajando en el **

**capitulo tres de *Hyouhon Shoujo* así que hasta acabar el capitulo tres de esta historia**

**ya mencionada no subiré el capitulo ocho.**

**3.- ¿Por que no subes el capitulo ocho?**

**Bueno, siendo sincera, el fanfic de Hyouhon Shoujo es realmente Gore, triste y visto desde un punto algo**

**psicológico, y el fanfic de Do not you dare forget the blood es bastante diferente, ya que es gore, romance, triste, etc.**

**Me confunde al escribir, ya que de repente pienso en el otro fanfic y abro el archivo para escribir y la verdad es que así no**

**avanzo nada.**

**También queria darles una buena noticia y es que ya ven que les había dicho que quería incluir a ticci toby, bueno, ya halle la manera de **

**hacerlo, y mi idea es hacer que se pelee con Jeff *0* :3 así que gracias a ello me apresurare lo mas posible**

**en subir el capitulo ocho ya que en el siete entro casi al final, también sugiero que le den importancia a la amiga de Marylin**

**Elizabeth, ya que ella formara parte importante de la historia.**

**¡Buenoooo! Con esto me despido y les repito, continuare el fanfic ya que la historia esta bastante buena y seria un**

**desperdicio no continuarla.**


End file.
